Ek Ishq aisa bhi
by fancy pari
Summary: A love story of two individuals who meet in a difficult situation, in an unwanted place. How do they triumph against the odds. A DushVi story ***STORY ABANDONED BY AUTHOR***Chap 11- A/N
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all.. I am back with a new story. The 50% credit of this idea goes to KSarah. Do read and review.**

**Sona Mahal, brothel in Mumbai**

There is a commotion as a middle aged man is brought inside the main courtyard of the brothel. He is badly injured, breathing raggedly.

**Woman:** arre ..dekho Shailu bhauuu ko kya ho gaya. Arre daactar ko phone lagaoo. Bhauuu kuch nahi hoga. Abhi aati main. Sabko laati

**Injured man:** rukoo Chanda. Mera beta. Bulaoo usse. sits back clutching his stomach. Two men have knifed him badly. He watches as his blood now drips on the mud below.

Chanda runs in the bylanes shouting out a boy's name.

**Chanda:** Dinyaaaaa…eeeeeeeeeee Dinyaaaaaaaaaaaaa..dinyaa ko dekha? She asks a couple of young girls.

**Girl:** woh laxmi amma ke ghar ke baahar carom khelta hoga.

**Chanda (running):**Ammaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..Laxmi Ammmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..Bhau ko kisine chakuu maaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa..

**Boy:** eeeeeeeeeee Dinyaaaaaaaa..yeh chanda kya bolreli hai. tere baap ko koi chakuuu maara?

**Dinya (getting up, scared):** Amaaaaaaaaaaaaa….he runs inside

Soon all the inmates of the brothel gather near the injured man. His son runs in through the crowd.

**Dinya:** Babaaaaaa..babaaaaaa..khoooon..kisne maara? He is visibly scared. He is just 14 years old.

**Injured man:**Dinyaaa..idhar aa mere paas. He beckons with his hand. The boy quickly goes in his arms.

**Dinya (crying):**Babaaaa. Mujhe chodke mat jaa. Main akela ho jaayega

**Injured man (breathing hard):** Tu akela nahi hai re. Laxmi amma hai tere saath. He looks at Laxmi. Laxmii..idhar aa.

**Laxmi (crying):** nahi hoga tereko. Daactar aa raha hai.

**Injured man:** mere paas time nahi hai. yeh le mera dinyaa. Aaj se tuich iski Maa, aur tu hi baap. Ache se paalna. He uses his hand to call her nearer. Laxmi goes near.

**Injured man (whisper):** isse acha aadmi bana. Yahan se baahar bhej. Sonabai ke chakkar me mat laa. Meri aakhri ichaa hai yeh.

He falls silent thereafter.

**Laxmi (loudly):** Bhauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…aaaaaaaa…she wails beating her chest, sad at the loss of a brother like figure in this dirty world.

**Dinya (sobbing):**Babaaaaa…Babbaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…the boy sobs at the loss of his father.

**Sonabai (brothel owner):** aeeeee…kya rona dhona lagaya hai haan. Customer ke aane ka time hai. eeee kya dekhta hai. le jaoo isko yahan se. yeh le paise- she throws some notes. Jaa karaa do iska antim sanskaar. aaeee kaatya, aeeee santosh- saaf suuf kar jagah ko. Khoon ka dhabba nikaal. Aee laxmi jaa tayaar ho jaa. Tera aaj dance hai na woh seth ka party me. Advance liyela hai prepares to leave

**Laxmi (crying):** Bai. Kaise jaaon? Bhauuu mara hai mera. She sobs again.

**Sonabai (coming closer):** Dekh Laxmi. Apun ke dhandhe me ronaa dhonaa allowed nahi hai. apna kaam doosron ko khush karna hai. chahe andar se tu toot hi kyun naa jaaye. Bhau mara hai teri Maa nahi. Tera sagaa thode tha. Aise roj kisi bahaane se aasoo nikaalegi toh phir bhookich maregi. Chal jaa abhi! Waise bhi mard rote ke liye mard ban aur apna aasoo ki tanki ko pii jaa. Samjhi. She sneers.

Laxmi is a transgender. A woman trapped in a man's body. She makes her living by working as a prostitute with Sonabai. Shailu Bhaau (Shailesh) worked as an odd man for Sonabai in his brothel. He was sympathetic to the women there but never could support them openly against Sonabai. His wife died after giving birth to his only son – Dinyaa. Though his son was brought up in this dirty place, he wished a better future for his son. Hence he made sure he went to school and had sworn that his son would never work for Sonabai.

**Dinyaa (crying):** Amma. Mera kya hoga?

**Laxmi (wiping tears):** Main hai naa. Ro mat. Chal uth. Mere kholi me jaa. Main aati hoon raat me. Khaana banaya hai maine. Khaa le.

Laxmi walks to her room and dresses for the dance show at the Seth's party.

**7 years later, Small village in UP**

**Woman:** aeeeeeeeeeeeee Purvaiyaaaaaaa..arreeeeee ooooo Purvaiyaaaaa…

**Girl (16 year old):** Aayiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Chachiiiiiiiiiiii..

She quickly fills water in the two pots and walks fast to reach her angry aunt. She sees the cane in her hand and gets scared.

She stand at the same spot as the woman comes nearer and hits her on her legs.

**Girl (balancing the pots): ** Areeee chachi..maariye mat..aaaahhhh..matki kahin gir naa jaaye…

**Chachi(hitting again):** Matki ki chinta hai. chor kahinki. Ek roti bachaayi thi hamare bitwaa ke liye. Who bhi khaa gayi. Daayan kahinki.

**Girl (tears):** bhook lagi thi chachi. Aage se aisa nahi karoongi.

**Chachi:** ghar chal pehle. Matki ka paani ghade me bhar. Phir dekhti hoon ..she pushes the girl.

The girl walks home, fills the water in the bigger pots. She turns to see her chachi with a burning firewood in hand.

**Girl (scared):** Chachiiiiiii..nahiiiii…maariye mattt. Bhook lagi thi. subah se kuch khaaya nahi tha. Isliye le li roti. Her aunt hears no pleas of her and burns her right foot with the wood.

**After some time**

The girl walks limping to the room where the photos of Gods are kept. She bends down slowly with pain and lights the lamp of god.

**Girl (tears):** Hey SitalaMaata. Main roj aapke naam ka diyaa jalaati hoon. Aapse yahi prarthna karti hoon. Mujhe iss jagah se mukti dilaa shaadi karwa dijiye.

She prays with her eyes closed.

**Chachi (hitting on her head): **Tu yahan baithi hai. rotiyaan teri ammaa belegi kaa? Bhaag phoote mere. Marne se pehle ghar ka ek kaam bhi naa sikha gayi tujhe teri maa ne. Kaun karega tujhse byaah? Kalmoohi, tu toh maanglik bhi thehri. Jaa jaake kaam kar. Muft ka khaa khaa ke moti huye jaa rahi hai.

Purvaiyya runs to the kitchen ignoring her pain and sets out making rotis for the huge family – her grandparents, her father, her uncle-aunt, her 5 cousins. Her father is a good for nothing drunkard.

Her uncle has a small mechanic shop in the village. He is the main moneymaker in the house.

**Mumbai, Sona Mahal**

**Sonabai:** Kya bola woh Arab seth? Kitni chokri chahiye?

**Man:** 10 ladkiyon ki maang ki hai. ladki kawaari ho toh 3 guna daam.

**Sonabai (excited):** kab aa raha hai yeh seth?

**Man:** agle mahine ki 21 tareek ko.

**Sonabai (happy):** chal kaam ho jaayega. Jaraa mobile laa. Sukhi ko phone laga

**Sonabai (on phone):** Sukhiiiiiiiii. Kidhar hai tu. Kaam hai terese . ek party hai. 10 aloo ki bori chahiye. Kawlaa (tender) hua toh maal double, kitna laa sakta hai tu?

**Sukhi :** kitna time milega? Ek aloo ki bori abhi meri najar me hai.1-2 hafte me laa sakta hoon. Thoda advance chahiye lekin.

**Sonabai (smiling):** pahile aloo ki photo toh bhej. Maal acha laga toh payment advance bhej doongi.

**Sukhi:** Bhejta hai do din me. Rakhta hai abhi

**Man:** Sonabai. Who Vijay bhau ke gunde phir lafda kar rahe hai.

**Sonabai (spitting pan):** yeh lafda toh roj ka ho gaya hai. arre bhej naa ek do chokro ko. Dimaag thikaane laga denge saalon ki

**Man:** kisko bhejoon? Kal hi Michel aur Ramyaa ko police uthaake le gayi. Aur Usman aur Ganesh toh baaju waali galli me gaye hai. vasooli ke liye.

**Sonabai:** yeh bhi naya kach kach hai. roj roh kahan se kisi gunde ko laoon main. Main kya paalti hai gundo ko?

**Man:** Bai ek baat boloon. Woh Shailuu bhauu ka ladka kaisa rahenga? Ekdum hutta kata hai. taakatwar. Usko dhandhe me laate hai naa. Apne ghar ka hi toh hai.

**Sonabai:** arre haan. Kya naam hai uska?

**Man:** Dinyaa.

**Sonabai (chewing new paan):** Dinyaaa. Jaa bula toh Laxmi ko.

**Laxmi and Sonabai**

**Laxmi:** mujhe kyun bulaya yahan?

**Sonabai:** kya Laxmi. Umar ho gayi teri ab. Baal bhi safed ho gaye. Ab tu kaise kamaayegi? Kaise khilayegi?

**Laxmi:** haddiyon me jaan hai abhi bhi. Tabhi toh chota mota kaam kar leti hoon.

**Sonabai:** haan haan. Nayi ladkiyon ko sawaarna, unko teri adaayen sikhaana, make up karna acha kar leti hai. magar isse tera pet bharta hai kya? Mere paas ek offer hai tere waaste.

**Laxmi:** kaisa offer?

**Sonabai:** Shailuu ka beta mujhe de de. Mere bahut kaam aayega woh.

**Laxmi (getting up):** Khabardaar uske taraf aankh bhi daala toh. Maine Bhau se waada kiya tha. Wos iss gandgi se door rahega. Iskeliye usse yahan se door bheja hai. main haath jodti teri Bai. Tu mere se naukri karwaale. Mereko tera ghulaam banaa de, magar '**Dushyant'** pe nazar mat daal.

**Sonabai (surprise):**Dushyant? yeh naya gentleman kaun hai re?

**Laxmi: ** Shailuu bhau ke ladke ka asli naam Dushyant hai. woh toh yahan rehke woh Dinyaa ban gaya. Badi mushkil se usse Dushyant banaya hai. Chodd de Baai. main haath jodti tere.

**Sonabai:** Theekh hai jaa. Laxmi leaves the place. Sonabai chews her pan and smiles evilly.

**Hey guys. I am back after my break. I took my time to settle things in my mind and to get away from negativity on FF.**

**Thank you to those people who wrote positive comments. it made me feel welcome and appreciated. Thank you for being nice.**

**Thank you also to some who wanted me to disappear from FF! Hahahaha.. you wish! Writing is my passion and I wont give it up so soon to satisfy your egos.**

**So all those people who wished the end of 'Serial like' stories, I think it will still take some time. Drama and emotions are my forte and I will continue to write like that. Every writer here writes to their strength. So why deny me?**

**Me and a select few writers were subject to bashing, abuse, mocking and satire by known and unknown people on FF. Its disturbing and very negative to say the least. Many of you advised us to ignore/forget/ the comments. I can just say, its easier said than done. **

**Anyways I have suffered so many setbacks in my life yet, that I take this again in my stride. But many writers here are painfully young girls/boys. Most of us use pen-names (to hide our identity/escape judgement). Please do not judge people so wrongly and unjustly on a public platform. Your disgusting comments and abuses were read by many, many people and that was disturbing for me.**

**We are a family and I would like to see the fellow writers/ readers to step up more in case your own 'family member' is being shamed so publicly. At the same time another request to fellow writers is also to not compare amongst ourselves and not indirectly bash our writing style or pass broad judgements about best/not best on FF. It was not funny in 2015, it was not funny in 2019!**

**No, I do not need any more award - best writer/worst writer. I would be happy with your reviews (yes, I need reviews and will no longer be ashamed to ask for them). And I hope there is no other 'award function' ever. **

**Fanfiction is not private fiefdom of anybody. Everyone is welcome to write here, read the stories, review them or skip reading. But maintain your dignity at all times.**

**I know I may receive some harsh comments. I will not shy away from them. Throw it on - I will take the positives and chuck out the abuses! Take care...**

**And do read and review the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Purvaiyaa's village**

**Sukhi:** Raam Raam Dhani Singhji. He greets Purvaiyya's uncle in his mechanic shop

**Dhani Singh:** arre kaun hai bhai? He checks the fellow in front, dressed little decently.

**Sukhi:** arre pehchaana nahi? Paas waale gaav ke masterji ke pote hai hum. Sukhiii.

**Dhani Singh: ** ohh. Kya kaam se aana hua? koi puncture repair karna hai kya? He checks his cycle.

**Sukhi (sitting down):** kya bhai. Kab tak doosron ke puncture banaate rahoge bhaiyya. Aap nahi chahoge ki yeh dukaan ki marammat ho jaaye, ghar me paint lag jaaye.

**Dhani Singh:** bahut saare sapne dekhe hai. sapno me hi reh gaye. aap kaam kya hai who bataoo. He continues to work.

**Purvaiyya (voice):**Chachaaji.. Roti laayi hoon. She forwards a small cloth bundle.

**Dhani Singh:** rakh de wahan.

Sukhi eyes this slender, fair girl in front of him. Dhani singh catches him eyeing his niece.

**Dhani Singh (angry voice):** kya idhar khadi hai. ghar me konu kaam nahi hai kaa? Chal bhaag..he scolds her. Purvaiyya runs off.

**Sukhi (looking after Purvaiyya):** yeh kaun hai Dhani Singh ji? Koyle ki khaan me heera chupaaya hai.

**Dhani Singh (holding his collars):** Woh mere beti jaisi hai. hamare ghar ki izzat. Aisa waisa baat kiye yaa gandi najar daali, toh aankhen nikaal doonga haan. He snarls at Sukhi.

**Sukhi (removing his hands, smile):** Gandi najar ki kya baat kar rahe ho. hume toh bhaa gayi woh pehli najar me. Byaah karvaa do hamaara uske sang.

**Night, Purvaiyya house**

**Chacha:** Hum keh rahe hai acha ladka hai. chat mangni patt byaah karna chahta hai. 2 hafte baad apne saath bade shaher le jaana chahta hai. kya buraai hai babuuji. He asks his father.

**Grandpa:** Magar aise kaise itni jaldi me apni beti de de. Who chhora kehta hai masterji ka pota hai. magar uske ghar waale toh barso pehle who gaav chodke chale gaye hai. naa ataa naa pataaa. Kaise byaah kare bolo toh.

**Chacha:** Baapu aap samjhat nahi ho. aaj ke jamaane me dahej lete hai. yoo chhoraa hame paise dene waala hai. poore 10000.

**Chachi (gasp):** kya baat kar rahe ho ji? Magar kaahe?

**Chacha:** arre apni Purvaiyya sirf 16 saal ki hai. kanoon ke khilaaf hai itni choti ladki ka byaah. Bass issi waaste woh hume paise de raha hai. aaj se koi pooche toh bolna Purvaiyya 18 saal ki hai.

**Grandpa:** woh sab toh theekh hai. Magar Purvaiyya ke pita se toh pooch lo. Aeee Maakhan, aeeeee. Suna tune kuch? Teri beti ke rishta aaya hai?

**Maakhan (swaying with alcohol):** jaisa aap log theekh samjho. He walks out tumbling out of the house.

Purviayya has heard all this. She is secretly thrilled at the thought of getting married, to get out of this place. She tries to remember the man's face at the shop. She runs to the God's photo.

**Purvaiyya (praying):** Hey SitalaMaata. Aapne meri sun li. Mera byaah hone jaa raha hai. main bade shaher jaoongi. Aise hi mera saath dena Maata. Main jaanti hoon aapne mere liye ek bahut acha var chuna hoga. Jo mujhe hamesha khus rakhega.

**Sukhi and Sonabai**

**Sukhi (phone):** Photo bheja maine aapko Sonabai. Kaisi lagi aloo ki bori?

**Sonabai (smiling):** ekdum kadak. Kab laa raha hai?

**Sukhi:** bas hafte-do hafte me aa jayegi aapke mahal me. Mera maal tayyar rakhna.

**Sonabai:** kanwaari hai naa?

**Sukhi (smiles):** Sukhi ki gurantee hai. rakhta hoon.

Sukhi gets married to Purvaiyya 2 weeks later.

**Wedding night**

Purvaiyya is seated in a decorated room. Nervous and shy, she checks her red wedding dress again. It's simple but for her it's no less than a fancy gown. She tinkles her bangles again. Sukhi enters the room. Purvaiyya pulls the ghoonghat as instructed by her chachi and other ladies.

Sukhi sits on the bed and lifts her ghoonghat. He is bowled over by her looks and young age. He has a difficult time controlling his emotions. His hands itch to pounce on this young girl in front. He remembers the money he will get and that makes him grit his teeth, he keeps his hands to himself.

**Sukhi (fake smile):** Thakk gayi tu? Purvaiyya nods her head as yes, but realizes her mistake.

**Purvaiiya (soft, scared voice):** Nahi ji..

**Sukhi:** magar main toh thakk gaya hoon. Kal dopahar ki gaadi se hume bade shaher bhi toh jaana hai. toh tu aaram karle.

**Purvaiyya (innocently):** Bade shaher me kahan rahenge hum?

**Sukhi:** ek bada mahal hai. Sonaa Mahal. Parso se tum uss mahal ki raani banke rahogi. Raaj karogi wahan. Chalo so jaoo. Main zaraa mere doston se milke aata hoon. Theekh hai.

Purvaiyya nods her head dutifully and sleeps with dreams of an enchanted and rich life in a palace.

**Dushyant hostel**

**Warden:** Tumhare liye phone hai Dushyant. tumhare ghar se.

**Dushyant (worried):** Ghar se? Amma theekh toh hai. he rushes.

**Dushyant (on phone):** Heloo.. Amma? Amma kaisi hai tu?

**Man (voice):** Dinyaaa.. teri Amma ki taang toot gayi. Seediyon se gir gayi bechari. Tujhe bahut yaad kar rahi hai.

**Dushyant (worried):** Amma ki taang toot gayi? meri baat karwaooo.. helooo…the phone gets cut.

**Dushyant (thinking):** Amma ne mujhe bataya kyun nahi? Kya karoon? Mujhe ek baar dekh ke aana chahiye.

Dushyant studies in a college hostel away from the brothel. Laxmi rarely calls him or allows him to visit the brothel. She tries to keep him away from all this.

**Purvaiyya village**

She is sobbing slightly as it's her bidaai. She comes to take blessings from her family.

**Grandmother:** Dekh bitiya. Tera byaah ho gaya hai. ab apne marad ko hamesa khus rakhna. Apne maayke ko bhool jaa.

**Chachi:** dekh tere bhaag ache hai. tu bade shaher jaa rahi hai. hamari naak mat kata dena. Aur haan yaad rakhna. Yahan se teri bidaai ho gayi hai. ab teri arthi tere pati ke ghar se niklegi samjhi. Yahan kisi bhi kaaran mooh uthaake mat chali aana.

The train horn blows and she bids goodbye to her small village. Her tears slowly dry up and her face lights up with a smile as she shyly glances at her husband from her ghoonghat.

**Sona Mahal**

**Man:** Baaai. Sukhi aaya hai.

**Sonabai:** aaja Sukhi. Bori ko saath laaya hai?

**Sukhi:** check kar loooo..neeche khadi hai..

Sonabai walks to the balcony and glances at the petite girl standing downstairs with a ghoonghat.

**Sonabai:** khara sonaa hai sonaa…zara mooh dekhaai toh ho jaaye.

Sukhi fetches Purvaiyya. She gets a weird feeling about this place. She is intimated by everything. This is the first time she has travelled outside her village. She looks around – there are various women – all decked up and giggle at her, whispering among themselves. A couple of women are romancing openly with some dangerous looking men. Some young boys are ogling at her, a couple of them whistle at her. She desperately searches for her husband in this weird crowd.

**Sukhi:** chal. Baai ne bulaaya hai.

**Purvaiyya:** Baai? Kaun hai yeh ji?

**Sukhi:** Baai iss mahal ki maalkin hai. chal chal..time khoti mat kar

She picks her small luggage bundle and walks upstairs. She feels dirty – there are paan stains on the walls, some men brush past her while she walks.

**Sukhi:** Baai. Yeh hai Purvaiyya. Baai ko Namaste kar. He orders her.

**Purvaiyya (folding hands):** Ji Namaste. She speaks softly.

**Sonabai (walks to her and removes her ghoonghat):** waaaaah. Aaye hayyyyeeee. Kya heera leke aaya hai tu Sukhi. Dil khush kar diya. Arre yeh ghoonghat kya odh ke rakha hai. ab toh yeh tera hi ghar hai. aaram se reh meri jaan. Sonabai pinches her chin. Purvaiyya flinches at her touch. She doesn't like her.

**Sukhi:** toh abhi main chalta hai Baai. Woh mera maal mil jaata tohhhh. He indicates with his hands.

**Sonabai:** haan haan. Jaa karle apna hisaab. Sukhi smiles and starts walking to the door.

**Purvaiyya (feeling uncomfortable, scared):** Suniye..aap..aap kahan jaa rahe hai?

**Sukhi:** mera kaam ho gaya. Main chalta hoon

**Purvaiyya (runs to him, holds his hand):** main bhi chalti hoon. She whispers. Mujhe darr lag raha hai. yeh aurat achi nahi hai.

**Sukhi (removing her hand):** Achi yaa buri ka pataa nahi. Mere liye toh bahut achi hai. mujhe poore paise jo mil gaye. Aaj se tu inki ho gayi. He walks down the stairs.

Purvaiyya runs behind him, calling him, asking him to stop.

**Sonabai:**aeeeeeee. Birjuuu…Raaamyaaa..pakad saali ko. Kheech ke le aaya. 2 thappad lagaoongi akkal thikaane aa jayegi

**Purvaiyya (crying, screaming):**Rukiyeeeeeeeeeee…. Meri baat suniyeeee..mujhe aise chodke mat jaayiye. Main chalti hoon aapke saath..suniye tohhhhhhhh.

Sukhi runs ahead faster. He reaches the gate of the brothel. The door opens and **Dushyant** steps in. Purvaiyya dashes against him and falls down. She scrapes her knees and elbows with this fall. She gets up to go, but Dushyant holds her to check her wounds.

**Dushyant:** aap theekh toh hai? aapko chott lag gayi. he can see blood on her hands and knees.

**Purvaiyya (begging):** Chodd dijiye mujhe. woh jaa rahe hai. mujhe unke saath jaana hai.

**Dushyant (looking behind):** Kaun? Kiske saath jaana hai.

The two men who were running behind Purvaiyya reach and grab her forcefully. They drag her before he can react. He can only stare as they whisk her away roughly and disappear in the array of rooms above. Dushyant can still hear her screams for some time, followed by silence.

**Will Purvaiyya get lost in this world? Or will Dushyant turn her savior? Keep reading :)**

**Thank you for your comments on the first chapter. I am glad you all liked it.**

**Dear Akansha and Nikita - Awww..you guys are sweet..I just wish you all the best in whatever you do. Take care always. Di is here :)**

**Dear Shadowgrey - I am touched to know that you tried to get in touch with me. Thank you for your support :)**

**Dear Mansi - main kahan jaoongi yaar. you guys are my jaan :)**

**Dear Indusweety - I was on a break, hence I am late**

**Dear Guest, Update K, Ashwini and Believer Miss- Thank you for the warm welcome. Take care :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Still shaken by what just happened, Dushyant walks away to his home. It's been 3 years that he has come back to this sleazy place. Nothing has changed- well some things have. He reaches Laxmi's kholi (room) and steps inside expecting to see his Laxmi Amma injured and lying on a bed. Instead he is surprised she has a bandage but is cooking.

**Dushyant:** Yeh kya Amma. Itni chot lag gayi aur tu abhi bhi ghar ka kaam kar rahi hai?

**Amma (surprised):** Dushyant? tu yahan? Tu yahan kyun aaya? Chala jaa. Waapas jaa. Yeh jagah theekh nahi hai tere liye.

**Dushyant:** jab tak tu theekh nahi ho jaati, main kahin nahi jaane waala. Tu baith yahan. He forcibly makes her sit on the small bed.

**Laxmi (worried):** meri fikar mat kar. Teri amma abhi bhi solid hai. tu apni padhaai kyun chodd ke aaya?

**Dushyant:** Arre Ammma….pichle hafte hi exams huye. Ab waise bhi college toh agle mahine hi shuru hoga.

**Laxmi (worried):** Ek mahina? Nahi nahi. Tu ek mahina yahan nahi ruk sakta. Tu ek kaam kar. 2 din ruk aur phir chala jaa.

**Dushyant (lying on the bed):** Aaj hi toh aaya hoon. Itni jaldi toh mat yahan rehne se aisa kya problem aa jaayega tujhe?

**Laxmi (placing hand on cheek):** terese kya problem re. woh toh bass main nahi chahti tu idhar jyaada rahe. Badi mushkil se toh tujhe baahar bhejaa hai. tu padh likh ke kuch ban jaa. Tere baap ke maafik nahi.

**Dushyant (smile):** main jaanta hoon Amma. Tu meri tension mat le. Main aa gaya hoon. Ab tu aaram se baith. Tera beta teri sevaa karega.

**Laxmi (tears):**Tu hamesha khush reh Dushyant. bhagwaan tere jaisa beta har Maa –Baap ko de. Agle janam toh main ek aurat banke paida hona chahti hoon. Phir tu meri kok se paida hona.

**Dushyant:** main iss janam, har janam Amma ka hi beta banke aaonga. Khush..ab aaram kar. Kuch kaam hai toh bol. Main karta hoon.

Dushyant steps out of the house to buy some general things. He stops suddenly as he hears some faint screams and sobs. He tries to locate where the cries are coming from.

**Purvi (crying, banging doors from inside a dark room):**Mujhe baahar nikaaliye. Main yahan se jaana chahti hoon. Mujhe mere ghar jaana hai. nikaaliye mujhe..she bangs again and in exhaustion drops down on the cold floor.

**Some hours later**

**Man:** aeeeee..uthhhhh…arreeee ladki…. Uth naa… Baai ne khaana bhejaa hai…le khaa..he slides a plate on the ground.

The girl is unconscious. She is indeed very beautiful to look at. Her fair skin, hands and feet painted with mehendi, her sharp nose. He drops down on his knees and is tempted to touch her. His hands move forward and he is just about to touch her…

**Sonabai:** Haath hataaaaa…kutte.. she rushes to him and slaps him.

**Man:** Main toh bass uthaa raha tha. Dekho naa baai soyi hai aaram se. he complains.

**Sonabai:** hmffff..Sonabai marad ke aankhen dekhke pehchaan jaati hai uski niyat kya hai. chal jaa phutt idhar se. arii oo Vimla..utha toh maharani ko. She instructs the woman accompanying her.

**Vimla (shaking Purvaiyya):**aeeeee..ladki…arre maharani…she slaps her cheeks. Purvaiyya opens her eyes and gets scared to see the woman in front.

**Sonabai:** Uth gayi aakhir mahaaraani. Yeh le kuch khaa le. Subah se bhooki hoyegi.

**Purvaiyaa (worried):** Mere ..mere pati kahan hai? mujhe unke paas jaana hai..

**Sonabai (laughing):** Pati? Hahahahahahaha…kaun pati? Tu kiski baat kar rahi hai?

**Purviayya:** mujhe unka naam nahi pata. Woh jinke saath main aayi thi. she starts sobbing now. woh kahan hai? mujhe unke paas jaana hai..

**Sonabai:** arre Vimla. Kahin yeh Sukhi ki baat toh nahi kar rahi? Hahahahahaha..she laughs till tears come out her eyes.

**Sonabai (wiping tears):** pati? Who bhi Sukhi… arre bitiyaa. Kya bataon. Tera jo pati hai naa woh naa jaane kitne patniyon ka pati hai. kuch mere saath iss mahal me hai. kuch naa jaane kiss shaher ke kiss kothe me hai. halkat hai woh ek number ka.

**Purvaiyya (scared whisper):**Matlab?

**Sonabai (getting up): **matlab woh tera koi pati wati nahi hai. tujhe bech gaya hai mujhe. aaj se tu meri jaagir hai. tera sauda ho chuka hai. agle mahine aayega tere liye ek arabpati! Usse khus kar diya toh tu jaayegi plane me baithke – Dubai. Aish hai teri toh. Chal khaana khaa le. Vimla issko naya kapda de.

Purvaiyaa runs to hold Sonabai's hand.

**Purvaiyya :** aap sach bataiye naa. Kahan hai mere pati? Unhe..unhe kuch ho gaya kya? Mujhe yahan nahi rehna. Mujhe yeh jagah achi nahi lagi.

**Sonabai (taking off her hand):** Aeeeee.. kya boli. Yeh jagah achi nahi lagi? She holds her roughly by her hairs. kaan khol ke sunn le aur samajh le. Yeh mera kothaa hai. yahan chidiya bhi meri ijaazat ke bina andar nahi aa sakti aur naa hi baahar jaa sakti hai. pyaar se bol rahi hoon. Maan jaa. Sukhi ne tujhe dhoka diya hai. woh tujhe yahan bechne aaya tha. Ab tujhe mere liye kaam karna hoga. Poore 50000 diye hai maine. Ab yeh paise tu mujhe kamaa ke degi. Soot samet. Samjhi. She pushes her on the floor and leaves.

Purvaiyya is shocked to know the truth. She feels trapped. She has no idea which place is this. Where is her village? How will she contact her family members? She is still thinking about all this, when Vimala holds her shoulder softly.

**Purvaiyya (holding Vimla hand):** Jijiii.. aap meri madat kijiye naa. Mujhe mere pati ke paas jaana hai. she breaks down.

**Vimla(sympathy):** Ro mattt.. Baai ne jo kaha woh sach hai. Purvaiyya nods her head as No. Sukhi baai ka agent hai. Baai ke kehne pe woh ladkiyon ko yahan laata hai. unhe bechke paise kamaata hai. tere saath bhi wohi kiya tujhse shaadi ki?

Purvaiyya nods her head.

**Vimla:**Halkatt saala. Dekh tune mujhe Jiji kaha isliye choti bahen samajhke ek baat bolti hoon. woh waapas nahi aane waala hai. tu ab iss Mahal me bandh ho gayi hai. baahar jaane ka koi raasta nahi hai. ab isiko apni kismat maan le.

**Purvaiyya (nodding as no):** nahi..nahi..aisa nahi ho sakta. Hamari shaadi ho gayi hai. main jaaoongi yahan se..abhi ke abhi jaaoongi. She gets up and runs out of the door.

**Vimla (running behind): ** paagal mat bann. Arreeeee kahan jaa rahi hai..

Purvaiyya runs blindly in the building. Its maze like, she has no idea where the entries and exits are. She runs from alley to alley, sometimes falling, getting up figuring out the way to exit. Soon she is chased by many goons and she dodges a couple of them. She finally reaches a dead end. The floor has ended and the goons are just behind her.

**Man (gasping):** basss kar. Kitna bhaagegi. Chal abhi. Bahut ho gaya tera natak. Challlllllll..he yells.

Purviayya looks around and spots the ledge of the balcony. She quickly climbs on it.

**Man (scared):** Aeeeeee..yedi hai kya? Utar neeche..saaaaliiii..utarrrr.

**Purvaiyaa:** mujhe chodd do..nahi toh main..main koood jaongi. She hopes to scare them away. A crowd has gathered below.

**Man (angry):** bhankas mat kar. Utar jaa. Baai ko pata chala toh teri chamdi udhed degi..he runs ahead to catch her.

Purvaiyya shuts her eyes and jumps.

**Sonabai (yelling):** arre koi pakdo isse. 5 lakh ka maal hai….

**Purvaiyya:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…she screams as she free falls.

THUDDDDDDDDDD..a flower vase that she knocked while jumping reaches the ground and is broken into pieces.

Purvaiiya feels the impact of the fall, but she feels no pain. Convinced that she is dead, she opens her eyes and finds herself staring into a pair of brown eyes. A face is in front of her, he is saying something. He places her on the ground gently.

**Man:** aap..aap phirse? Aap theekh toh hai? he pats her cheeks softly. Darro mat. Tum bach gayi. Tum zinda ho. he smiles gently.

**Purvaiyya (slow words):** main..main zinda hoon?

**Sonabai (relief):** haaashhhhh…jaan me jaan aa gayi meri. Vimla. Le jaa isse, bandh kar de upar ki kothi me. 2 din bhooki pyaasi rakh saali ko. Bhaagne ka shauq hai naa. Abhi teri akadd utaarti hoon.

Vimla and another woman make purvaiyya stand and push her away from that place. Purvaiyya glances behind again and again. That man saved her life! Why?

**Purvaiiya (looking behind again and again):** Mujhe jaane do. Mujhe bachaa looo..mujhe bachaa loooo..she pleads.

Dushyant watches her being led away. He doesn't know what to do. He looks at his hand – her earring is stuck in between his fingers. He was returning after buying groceries and saw a small crowd. He had checked it and realized people were trying to catch a girl who was standing on the 4th floor balcony ledge. The next second she had jumped. It was pure instinct that made him step ahead and he held his arms wide to catch her. She landed straight in her arms.

**Sonabai:**kaun hai re tu? Idhar kya kar raha hai? Sona eyed the young man from head to toe.

**Dushyant:** main..main Dushyant.

**Sonabai:** Dushyant? kaun Dushyant? customer hai kya? Kiska customer hai?

**Laxmi (limping):** Dushyanttttt..tu yahan kya kar raha hai. chal ghar chal.

**Dushyant:** Amma…tu kyun aayi? Main aa raha tha naa. Chal ab..he supports her to walk.

**Sonabai (realizing):**Ohhhhhh..tu toh Shailu ka beta Dinyaa hai naa. Ruk zara. Ek nazar dekhne toh de.

Sonabai walks slowly to him with a smile. she notes his young, strong body. She does the action of taking his najar.

**Sonabai:** Laxmiiiii.. Dinyaa toh ekdum badal gaya hai. ekdum solid mard ban gaya hai..she punches his arm. Aur hero maafik dikta hai. koi heroine pataayi kya? Bol..

**Laxmi:** Baai. Main pehle hi boli. Dushyant ki taraf aankh mat uthaa ke dekh.

**Sonabai: **Tu toh aise bol rahi hai jaise yeh koi 17 saal ki kawaari ladki hai..hahahaha..she indicates to her men. They handle a bundle of notes.

**Sonabai (giving money):** yeh le baksheesh. She hands some money to Dushyant.

**Laxmi (getting angry):** Baaiiii…

**Sonabai (smiling):** Arre Shailu ka beta hai. mera bhi kuch lagta hai. itne saal baad dekha hai isko. Sonabai ke iss mahal me iska poora bachpan beeta hai. yahan ka har ek bacha mera apna hi toh hai. tu laakh kuch bhi bol yeh chokra hai to iss mahal ki paidaaish. Iska farz banta hai mere liye. Naa jaane Shailu ka kitna udhaar bacha hai. maine toh ginna hi chodd diya.

**Dushyant (surprise):** udhaar?

**Sonabai (pinching his cheek):** alelelelele..teri Amma ne tujhe nahi bataya. Tere baap ka udhaar hi toh chukaa rahi hai yeh Laxmi. Isiliye toh yahin marri padi hai. warna iske kaam ke din toh kabke chale gaye. Hmfff..she makes a crooked face. Ab tu aagaya hai naa. Iss Laxmi ko thoda aaram de aur dheere dheere apne baap ki saari udhaari chukaa de..karega na Dinyaaa…she tries to kiss his forehead. Dushyant jerks and takes a step back. He holds Laxmi by her shoulders.

**Laxmi:** Dushyant. ghar chal. She pulls him away from that place.

**Sonabai:** arre yeh baksheesh toh leta jaa.. tu nahi jaanata kitna bada nuksaan hone se bachaya tune mera. Who ladki jisko tune ekdum hero style pakda. Jaanta hai uski keemat kya hai? 5 Lakh…5 Lakh..hahahaha…mera lucky locket hai re tu..she blows a kiss to him.

**Purvaiyya in a small room**

The women tie her hands and legs to the window so that she will not try to run away. Purvaiyya struggles against the ropes.

**Vimla (angry):** Tere se pehle pyaar se baat kiya tha main. Samajh me nahi aaya kya? Baai se pangaa lene chali? Satkeli hai kya?

**Other woman:** Didi. Kya karne ka hai?

**Vimla:** kuch nahi. Rehne de aise do din andhere me..bhooki pyaasi. do din ke baad aayenge. Tab tak khudich sab karne tayyar ho jaayegi.

**Purvaiyya (crying, pulling the ropes):** Jijiiiii…nahi…Jijiiiiiiiii..hume chodd do. Mujhe darr lagta hai andhere me akele rehna. Jijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…she can only cry as they lock the door from outside. The room plunges into pitch darkness.

Purvaiyya struggles some more and shuts her eyes tight, her body cowering in fear.

**Another meet, Dushyant saved her life again? will this be of any good use to both of them? Keep reading. Do review also.**

**Dear Update K and guest: The character of Purvi is being called Purvaiyya right now. But it will change soon :)**

**Dear 'The writing addict' - That's a sweet note that you wrote. Yes we need reviews! Glad you gave me 2 in one chapter! Bless you**

**Dear guest- I have a personal reason for disabling my PM. It seems you are either new to FF or were completely not reading FF in the last month. certain unpleasant things happened last month which I donot wish to explain again. Let bygones be bygones :)**

**Dear Indusweety: This story may not have Kavin. I donot see him in this story yet.**

**Thank you guys...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dushyant:** Ammma..yeh kya bol rahi thi Sonabai? Baba ka udhaar hai? mujhe kyun nahi bataya abhi tak?

**Laxmi (not meeting his eyes):** jhoothi hai Baai. Tu nahi jaanta. Ek number ki kapti, halkat hai. hamesha apne faayde ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai. naa jaane kitne ladkiyon ki haai lagi hai usko. Tadap tadap ke maregi saali.

**Dushyant:** Amma…tujhe itni problem hai toh yahan se baahar nikal naa. Chal mere saath.

**Laxmi (looking at him):** kitni aasaani se bol diya tune. baahar nikal. She laughs a little. Teri Amma jaise logon ki koi ijjat nahi hai iss chaar diwaar ke baahar. Yeh sachai hai Dushyant. yahan teri Amma pe koi hasta nahi. Sirf idhar hi mujhe koi poochta nahi – tu mard hai ki aurat? Baahar nikloon toh sirf bheekh milti hai. arre doosre logon ki chodd mere sagge Maa-Baap ne khud mujhe nahi samjha. Tu nahi jaanta re, wahan door uss chote se gaav me kitna kuch saha hai maine. Gaav waalon ke taano se tang aake ekdin mere Maa-baap ne hi…she wipes the tears in her eyes.

**Dushyant:** Kya Amma? Kya kiya tere Maa-baap ne? bol naa.

**Laxmi (dismissing the talk):** arre chodd na yeh sab baaton ko. Baith main khaana banaayi hai. chal chal. Kitna patla (thin) ho gaya hai. tere hostel me khaana nahi milta kya?

**Vimla (coming in the room):** Laxmi Ammaaaaa…..Aslam bola mereko ki apna Dinyaa aaya hai. kidhar hai? she enquires and stares at Dushyant in front.

**Vimla (surprise):** Hailaaaaa….yeh..yeh apna Dinyaa hai? arre devaaaa…ekdum hero dikhta hai. najar naa lage re kisi bhi chudail ki. Yahan toh bhari padi hai sab ki sab. She laughs.

**Laxmi:** chal rehne de abhi. Kidhar thi tu? Subah aayegi boli thi naa.

**Vimla:** Arre. Kya bolooon. Woh Sukhi gaav se ek chokri ko leke aaya hai. uska itna hazaar naatak. Maloom hai Sukhi uske saath shaadi manaake aaya.

**Laxmi (angry):** Phir se ek ladki ko phasaaya usne. Usko toh narak me bhi jagah nahi milna chahiye. Phir kya hua?

**Vimla:** arre phir kya. Who ladki hai toh patakhaa maafik, magar itni tezzz…itna daudaaya hum sab ko. Woh building ke maale pe khadi ho gayi. Aur kood bhi gayi. Yeh tere Dinyaa ne hi toh jaan bachaayi uski. Kya catch pakda hai. ekdumm solid..

**Laxmi (looking at Dushyant):** achaaa.. isliye baai bakshish di tereko.

**Dushyant:** Amma maine toh uss bechaari ki jaan bachaayi. Yeh mera farz hai.

**Vimla (laughing):** tereko lagta hai tune uski jaan bachaayi? Hahahaha..kitna bhola hai re tu Dinya. She looks at her watch. Arre chalti apun. Customer aa jayega. Make up karne ka hai. she leaves

**Dushyant (after Vimla has left):** yeh aise kyun bol gayi? Maine kuch galat kiya? Woh ladki upar se kood jaati toh pakka marr jaati.

**Laxmi (fondling his hairs):** idhar ka jeena bhi koi jeena hai kya? Isse acha hi hai mar jaana. Kya umar thi woh ladki ki?

**Dushyant (guessing):** choti hai Amma. Shayad 16-17 saal.

**Laxmi (dry smile):** Phir toh usse koodne hi dena tha. Marr jaati toh bach jaati. Itni choti umar me hi usse yeh sab kuch karwaayegi baai. Uski marji ho yaa naa ho. maar ke, peet ke, bhooki rakhke kuch bhi karke line me laayegi woh aurat usse. Phir kya Dushyant. uss masoom ladki ki zindagi iss chaar diwaari me bandh ho jaayegi. Koi pyaar nahi milega. Naa Maa-Baap ka, Naa pati ka. Sab saale nochne aa jaate hai har roj.

**Dushyant (feeling bad):** yeh maine kya kar diya Amma? Magar main aise hi usse kaise marne deta?

**Laxmi:** yehich duniya hai re. kabhi kabhi apna acha kaam bhi galat ho jaata hai. tu yeh sab mat soch. Us ladki ki kismat me yehich likha hai. 2-4 din royegi phir dekhna kaise lipistick lagaake khud customer ko bulaayegi. Paapi pet bhi toh bharna hai naa. Chal tu khaale aajaa..

They both have food together. Dushyant cannot get the girl's face out of his mind. Her pleadings, her screams everything disturbs him. He takes her earring out from his shirt pocket and stares at it.

**Laxmi:** Dushyant tu jaraa baahar jaa. 1-2 ghante baad aana

**Dushyant:** Kyun?

**Laxmi:** arre mera training hai idhar. Baai nayi ladkiyon ko bhejne waali hai. toh unko dhandha ka rules, trick sab sikhaane ka hai. woh Vimla ko urgent jaane ka tha. Isliye mereko pakda hai training ke liye.

**Dushyant (shocked):** training? Yeh sab karne ki training deti ho tum?

**Laxmi (smile):** Majboori hai. chal tu jaa. Tujhe acha nahi lagega.

Dushyant wears his shirt and is about to leave when some 5-6 young girls enter their house with another woman.

**Woman:** Laxmiii Amaaaaaaaaaaa…yeh dekh laayi main tere 'isstudent' log ko. Ehhh sab ache se seekh ke lo Amma se. bahut puraani kalaakaar hai Amma. Hum sab ki teacher hai. ijjat se baat karne kaa kya? She threathens them. The girls nod on, they look scared.

**Laxmi (limping):** Baith jaoo sab log. Dushyant has reached the door and is wearing his slippers. Laxmi counts the girls.

**Laxmi:** ekk Ruksaana. Vimla boli 8 ladki log hai. idhar toh saatich (7) hai..

**Ruksana (spitting pan):** barobar hai Amma. Who aathvi ladki aajich subah aayi hai. aate hi kya naatak ki. Building se jump maarne waali thi. she exclaims in surprise. Abhi Baai ne upar ke kamre me bandh karke rakha hai. 2 din ka talak naa paani naa khaana. Uss andhere kamre me choohe bhi hai. sunaa kya tum logon ne. zyaada shining maari naa toh yehich haal hota hai. The girls nod their heads and sit down without a squeak. Main chalti Amma..

Dushyant feels a pain in his heart. That poor girl is suffering because of his action of saving her life. He sets out of the house and looks around this place. He has spent his childhood here. He knows it like the back of his hand. Someone taps his shoulder. He turns. Its his childhood friend.

**Young man:** Dinyaaaaaaaaaaa..pehcchaana? arre apun….Baabya…

**Dushyant (surprised):** arrre Baabyaaa.. tuuuu…kaisa hai tu?

**Baabya:** ekdum tip top. Tu toh saala gentleman ho gaya re. idhar kaise aana hua tera?

**Dushyant:** Amma ki taang toot gayi toh socha thode din uske saath rahoon. Tu bata kaisa hai? kya karta hai?

**Baabya (proud):** apna life ekdum set hai re. Baai ka khaasam khaas hai. bole toh baai ko jo top maal rehta hai unka bodyguard hai apun.

**Dushyant:** Kya? Bodyguard? Aur tu? Shakal dekhi hai…he laughs

**Baabya (taking out a gun):** jiske paas yeh ho naa. Usko body ki jarorat nahi hoti kyaaa..Dushyant is surprised he takes a step back.

**Baabya (laughing):** ailaaaaa….tera thobda (face) dekh. Darr gaya tu…arre showpiece hai re. khaali hai. idhar ke lukhe log ko daraane ke waaste yehich kaafi hai. chal bahut din baad aaya hai. aata hai kya party karega. Aaj apne ko rest diya hai. ek naya maal aaya hai. 5 lakh ka. Magar 2 din tak shaanti hai.

Dushyant realizes he is talking about the same girl he saved today. He hopes to get more information about her.

**Dushyant:** haan chal naa..kidhar jaane ka hai?

**Local beer bar**

**Baabya (drunk):** body guard hai apun. Saali sab item hai item.. magar aaj jo aayi hai naa. Kya raapchik hai

**Dushyant:** acha..tune dekha usko? Kidhar hai woh?

**Baabya (drunk):** Baai ne bandh karke rakha hai. abhi toh kamre ka darwaaza do din baad hi khulega. Uske baad aaye haaayyyyeeee..majaa hi majaa

**Dushyant (worried):** do din tak bandh. Bechaari.

**Baabya (angry, drunk):** Kya bechaari? Haan kya bechaari.. saali mereko billi ke maafik kaati pata hai. he shows his hand. Main 2 bajaane hi wala tha Baai ne haath pakad liya mera. Saalaaa apun ko haath toh door, dekhne bhi nahi de rahi Baai.

**Dushyant (curious):** Kyun?

**Baabya (drunk):** arre uska sauda ho gaya hai. koi Arab party hai. agle mahine aayegi Dubai se. uss saale ko kanwaara maal chahiye. 15 ladkiyon ki photo me usko yehich achi lagi. Abhi hum sab ko uska rakhwaali karne ka hai. aur maal toh aisa hai ki jeena mushkil kar de sab ladko ka..woh Afsal gaya tha aaj khaana dene. Chance maarne hi wala tha ki Baai ne pakad liya. Abhi tadipaar (sent away) kiya hai usko agle mahine tak. Aaj tak ka sabse keemti maal hai baai ka. Jaan se bhi jyaada pyaar kar rahi hai woh chokri se.

**Dushyant:** Tu karpaayega kaam?

**Baabya (drunk, lying on table):** pata nahi yaar. Saala saamne cake rakha hai aur baai bolti hai dekh mat! Apne se achi kismat toh makhi ki hogi. Cake pe aaram se baith toh sakti hai.

**Dushyant (thinking):** Makhi? Lagta hai mujhe bhi makhi jaise kaam karna hoga.

**Dushyant:**Baabyaaa…ehhhhh Baabyaaa..woh ladki kidhar hai? kaunse room me hai?

**Baabya(drunk, sleepy):**kaayko?

**Dushyant:** Amma pooch rahi thi. aise hi. Training karni hai shayad.

**Baabya (losing conscious):** woh teesra maala, jahan pehle woh Kamli baai ka karma tha …he slumps down..

Dushyant gets up and goes home. He waits for darkness. He checks that Laxmi is asleep. He tiptoes out of the small house and steps out. The whole place is lit with lights – its dark night but that's when the place is alive, buzzing with customers and the ladies/gents of the place. Very few old timers like Lakshmi Amma sleep at this time. He walks out with a bag on his shoulder, wearing a cap so that no one can see his face clearly. He is accosted by a couple of young girls, he manages to evade them.

Quickly he makes way to the farthest and the most dilapilated building in this place. It was the first building to be used for services. Now the business has shifted to the newer buildings. This is still used as hideout to carry out illegal trades and other business. Its dark and quiet here. He scrambles a wall and reaches the backside of the building. He counts the floor and moves his eyes across the shut windows, trying to remember which is Kamli baai's window.

Dushyant recalls she was a very popular prostitute in her times and had a steady stream of customers. Unknown to all, she had a lover. He used to meet her stealthily. Kamli bai had loosened the iron bars of her window. The man woud climb up every night and they would secretly meet in her room. Dushyant knew this as Kamli baai was Amma's best friend and they shared secrets. He had overheard her. She had later eloped with the same fellow. But their love story met with a tragic end.

**Dushyant (thinking):** kya aaj bhi woh khidki waisi hi hogi? Kya pata…he rubs his fingers and climbs up slowly, merging his body in the darkness, careful of not drawing attention to himself.

After 15-20 mins, he reaches the third floor and carefully balancing on the ledge and pipes, reaches the coveted window. He looks down and holds on to his life. He tries to peep inside through a hole in the window, but can see only darkness. Taking a deep breath, he removes a screwdriver and tries to find the latch through the hole. After fidgeting for about another 10 mins, he manages to unlatch the window from inside. He opens the window noiselessly and coughs as dust flies on his face.

He clears his eyes and tries to peek inside the pitch dark room. after few seconds he makes out a small figure lying down. He feels a pinch in heart as he imagines her all tied up and hungry and thirsty. He now checks each iron bar and finds the two bars that are loose. Slowly balancing himself with one hand and painfully and slowly he removes the two bars. They give him just about enough space to wiggle inside. He throws his bag first and then slides himself inside. He lands on his feet gently like a cat.

He dusts his hands and takes small steps towards the sleeping body. The clouds on the sky part and the full moon shines. The room has some light now. Dushyant is staring at the most beautiful girl he has ever seen!

**What happens when they will finally meet? Will Purvaiyya be able to trust any man again in her life?**

**Keep reading and reviewing :) Take care**


	5. Chapter 5

Dushyant blinks his eyes a couple of times but she is still that beautiful and innocent looking. Her hands and legs are tied by a rope and it's very evident from her dusty and wet face, she has cried for hours together. He cannot imagine what she is going through. He opens his backpack and takes out a small water bottle. He sprinkles some drops on her face.

**Dushyant (softly, whisper voice):** suniye…helooo…uthiye…he sprinkles more water, her eyelids flutter a bit.

Purvaiyya can hear a faint call. And she feels some wet drops on her face. Her eyes burn and pain because of the continuous crying. Her throat is dry and sore as she has not had water to drink. She slightly opens her eyes and can make out a hazy figure in front of her. Its an outline of a man maybe.

Dushyant waits for her to open her eyes completely. Purvaiyya is afraid to open her eyes and face the reality. Yet his soothing tone makes her to open her eyes. She can see his lips at first, she can hear the words he is speaking, slowly she glances upwards and sees the same brown eyes. She remembers the moment when she landed on the stranger's arms.

She gets afraid to see a young man so close to her. She is all tied up and a strange fear floods her body. She starts to drag her body away from him in fear. Dushyant realizes she is afraid of him. He takes a small step close. Purvaiyya panics now as he is coming closer, she starts to shiver and sobs come out. Soon small words follow.

**Purvaiyyaa:** Ba…bach…bachaaoo..nahi…nahi…she sits up now, ready to scream.

**Dushyant (coming closer to her, whisper):** Shhhhhhhh….warna koi aajayega. Main tumhari madat karne aaya hoon. shhhhhhhhhh..

Purvaiyya continues to look at him, not sure to trust him or not.

**Dushyant:** Tumhe pyaas lagi hogi naa.. paani piyogi? He shows the water bottle to her.

Inspite of not wanting to trust anyone at the moment, she nods her head as yes. She watches with fear as he steps little bit more closer and slowly pours water inside her open mouth. She gulps it down eagerly. He pauses a bit to allow her to breathe.

**Dushyant (soft voice):** aur chahiye? Purvaiyya nods her head as yes.

**Purvaiyya (regaining some strength):** mujhe bhook lagi hai… she says with tears in her eyes. she is just 16 years old.

**Dushyant (feeling pinch in heart):** main kuch laaya hoon. tumhe khilaoon?

This time she nods her head as No. she cannot allow him to touch her by anyway.

**Purvaiyya (whisper):** Mere haath khol dijiye..she shows the tied hands.

**Dushyant:** main yeh haath poore toh nahi khol sakta. Unhe shaq ho jaayega. Kahin koi aur musibat me naa phass jaoo tum. Pehle hi bahut muskil me ho. He states her condition.

Purvaiyaa nods her head understanding what he is saying. He picks out a rolled chapatti and keeps it in front of her mouth. She opens her mouth slightly and bites a small piece of food.

**Dushyant:** achi hai? maine jam lagaya hai. tumhe pasand hai?

Purvaiyaa bites a bigger piece out of hunger. She doesn't care if it tastes like honey or anything else. She hungrily eats the chapatti and another one that Dushyant has got with him.

**Dushyant:** sorry..raat ko do hi chapatti bachi thi toh main le aaya. Jaanta hoon pet nahi bhara hoga tumhara.

She indicates for more water. He makes her drink some more water. She smiles in gratitude.

**Purvaiyya:** aap police wale ho? mujhe yahan se le jaayiye..mujhe mere gaav jaana hai. mere ghar jaana hai. she becomes fidgety and fights with the ropes, tugging them hoping to break free.

**Dushyant:** main policewala nahi hoon. aur yahan police bhi tumhari madat nahi kar sakti. Yeh mahal nahi ek Jail hai aur Sonabai yahan ki jailer hai.

**Purvaiyya (nodding as No):** mujhe yahan nahi rehna hai. mujhe ghar jaana hai. aap meri madat kijiye naa. She sobs.

**Dushyant (trying to console):** shhhhh….tumhe himmat se kaam lena hoga. Tumhara naam? Tumhara naam kya hai?

**Purvaiyya (sniffling):**Purvaiyya..

**Dushyant:** Kya? Purrr..Purvaa? he has difficulty pronouncing her name

**Purvaiyya (little loudly and slowly):** PUR VAIII YAAAA..

Dushyant clamps her mouth and she is backed to the wall. She gets afraid and breathes faster. Tears fill her eyes.

**Dushyant (whisper):** shhhhhhhhhh..baahar log honge. Koi sun lega…he looks in her eyes, they show great fear. He removes his hand and steps back.

**Dushyant:** mujhe chalna chahiye. Isse pehle ki koi dekh le. He puts his backpack on and prepares to go through the window.

**Purvaiyya (whisper, scared):** mujhe bhi le chaliye… mujhe darr lagta hai…

**Dushyant (sadly):** Itna aasaan nahi hai yeh….main kal phir aaoonga issi time pe. Khaana aur paani leke. Bye.

Purvaiyya watches as he climbs down and places the loosened rods back. He glances one last time at her and then shuts the window back. Its pitch dark again for her. She lies on on the cold floor and shuts her eyes.

**Next day**

**Dushyant:** Amma. Teri training kaisi rahi kal?

**Laxmi:** arre training ka kya. Wohich same same. Customer ko khush karo. Maamu log ko discount do. Ek doosre ke customer ko mat cheeno. Aur lukhe logon ko baahar se kalti kar do. Tu kyun itna interest dikha raha hai?

**Dushyant:** aise hi puch raha tha. Acha tu boli kal sab ladkiyan nahi aayi. Aaj koi aayegi kya?

**Laxmi (limping):** nahi aaj training se chutti. Nayi ladkiyan hai naa. Sabka checkup hai aaj. Aaj kal toh yeh sab bhi chalta hai. hamare jamaane me saala diarrhea bhi ho jaaye toh daactar naseeb nahi tha maloom. Kitni ladkiyan toh aiseich AIDS se marr gayi. Acha hai kamse kam yeh nayi ladkiyon ko yeh sab toh maloom hai. kal aayengi re. arre haan kal toh who nayi ladki bhi aayegi. Baai usko khaas training dena chahti hai. mere saath woh Phulwa Raani bhi aayegi training ke liye. Wohi toh idhar ki top hai aaj kal.

**Dushyant :**Kitne din tak rahegi yeh training? Aur kahan hogi?

**Laxmi (tying her hairs):** yahin. Meri kholi me. She turns to him.. Dushyant tu yahan zyaada din mat reh. Main theekh hai. tu hostel jaa abhi.

**Dushyant:** arre Amma. Main 3 saal baad aaya hoon. abhi 2 din me kyun jaane ko bol rahi hai. who hostel ka khaaana khaake main pakk gaya hai. rehne de naa thode din. Tere haath ka khaana toh naseeb ho.

**Laxmi (smile):** Chal chal… aaya bada maskebaaz…

**Dushyant:** amma. Aaj who teri gud ki kheer banaa naa. Thodi zyaada bana aur 2 chapati bhi zyaada haan..

**Night**

Purvaiyya cannot make out its day or night in the dark room. she has hardly slept today. She awaits any noise, disturbance outside the window. He had told he will come again. He has already saved her life once, he didn't allow her to die. And yesterday he got her food and water.

**Purvaiyya (looking at the window): **Kya woh aaj bhi aayenge? Abhi taka aye kyun nahi? She gets afraid now. kahin kisine kal dekh toh nahi liya unhe? Kahin kuch ho toh nahi gaya unhe? Hey Sitala Mata..meri wajah se unko kuch ho gaya toh..she prays hard to her god.

SCRATCHHH SCRATCHHHH..

Purvaiyya sits up alert on hearing this noise. She prays to her goddess again that it should be Dushyant. The window opens and she can see Dushyant getting inside. She smiles in relief.

**Dushyant (surprise):** tum jaagi ho? mujhe laga shayad soyi hogi? Yeh lo paani piyo pehle. He makes her drink water. She gulps it down fast.

**Purvaiyya:** aap theekh toh hai? kahin kisine dekha toh nahi naa? Mera mann ghabra raha tha.

**Dushyant (smile):** main theekh hoon. chalo pehle kuch khaa lo. Kal raat ke baad kuch khaaya nahi hoga naa. He removes chapatti rolls from his bag. Today she allows him to feed her.

**Purvaiyya:** bass.. pet bhar gaya.

**Dushyant:** kya? Itni jaldi? Main thodi kheer laaya hoon tumhare liye. Amma ne banaayi hai. he takes out a small box.

**Purvaiyya (reacignizing kheer):** yeh toh meri daadi ke haath ke banaa jaisa hai. bilkul wahi swaad. She remembers her family again. Tears drop from her eyes. she doesn't eat the kheer anymore.

**Dushyant:** tumhe ghar ki yaad aa rahi hai naa. Kahan hai tumhara ghar? Phone number kya hai tumhare ghar waalon ka?

**Purvaiyya:** mera ghar yahan se bahut door hai. Purlia gaav me. Wahan bijli bhi nahi hai.

**Dushyant:** tum apna pata bataoo main chithi likhta hoon.

**Purvaiyya (nodding as no):**koi faayda nahi hoga. Chacha Chachi ne paise leke meri shaadi karwaayi. Ab main wapas nahi jaa sakti. She sobs.

**Dushyant (feeling bad):** shaadi? Woh aadmi toh fraud hai. tumhe dhoka diya hai usne.

**Purvaiyya (looking at him):** ab mera koi nahi hai. kal woh log mujhe le jaayenge. Uske baad mujhe kya kya karna hoga…cheeeee…she feels disgusted.

**Dushyant (holding her face):** aisa kuch bhi hone nahi doonga main samjhi…main tumhe yahan se nikalonga.

**Purvaiyya:** Sach? Magar aap..aap meri madat kyun kar rahe ho? she asks a valid question

**Dushyant (leaving her face):** pata nahi. He remembers how she dashed against him at the gate, otherwise she could have run away from this place maybe. Aisa lagta hai meri wajah se tum yahan ho.

**Purvaiyya:** aap mujhe kaise bachaayenge? Yahan itne log hai. aapko kuch ho gaya toh?

**Dushyant (smile):** Tum meri fikar mat kuch kar loonga. Acha sunoh kal jab yeh log tumhe yahan se le jaaye toh ab aur bhaagne ki koshish mat karna. Sonabai tumhe jaan se zyaada sambhaalke rakhegi. Magar agar tumne phir aisa kuch kiya to hiss baar pata nahi kya sazaa degi. Meri baat sunogi?

Purvaiya nods her head as yes.

**Dushyant:** kal ke baad Sonabai jo kehti hai woh karna

**Purvaiya (disgusted):** Nahi main aisa kuch nahi kar sakti. Chahe meri jaan chali jaaye.

**Dushyant:** meri baat toh sunoh pehle. Baai tumse aisa waisa kuch nahi karwaayegi. Kam se kam agle mahine tak. Uske pehle main tumhe yahan se baahar nikaloonga.

**Purvaiyy:** kya?

**Dushyant:** haan..he does not meet her eyes. woh tumhara sauda ek arabpati ke liye hua hai. agle mahine hi aayega.

**Purvaiyya (disgusted, dejected):** meri keemat tayy huyi hai? kya main koi chaval yaa aate ki bori hoon? pehle Chachaji ne meri keemat wasooli, phir uss aadmi ne jisne mujhe yahan bech diya aur ab yeh koi aur. Kya main insaan nahi? Bolo..she looks into his eyes. she sobs and then wipes her tears. Shayad yehi meri kismat hai. bass iss haath se uss haath. Yehi meri zindagi hai..

**Dushyant:** nahi. Tumhari kismat yeh nahi hai. tum apni kismat khud likh sakti ho. tum yahan se baahar jaoogi. Asli duniya me. Apne dam pe jiyogi. Bass tumhe himmat rakhni hogi.

**Purvaiyya (hope in eyes and voice):** Sach?

**Dushyant:** hmmm..ab main chalta hoon. yaad hai na maine kya kaha tumse. Jald hi khayal rakhna. He takes his bag and reaches the window

**Purvaiyya:** magar aapse kaise miloongi?

**Dushyant:** Sonabai khud tumhe le aayegi mere paas. He turns to do again

**Purvaiyya:** suniye..he looks at her. Aapka naam kya hai?

**Dushyant:** Dushyant.. lekin yahan mujhe Dinyaa bulaate hai. he gets down the window and shuts it.

Purvaiyya smiles in the darkness. Dushyant! she repeats his name.

**So Purvi and Dushyant meet. How did you guys like it? Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Dear Mansi:** aise activities me har baar police easily nahi aati hai. agar aati hoti toh yeh business kabhi nahi hota hamare desh me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next day morning**

**Vimla:** Baai.. 2 din ho gaye. Who ladki ko khol doon?

**Sobabaai:** arre haan. Dekh ke aa zara. Abhi tak akkal thikaane lag gayi hogi uski.

Vimla and another woman go to free Purvaiyya.

**Purvaiyya room**

Purvaiyya had managed to sleep little bit peacefully. A hope was alight in her heart. Though she is very young to judge people and intentions, she has come across very few who spoke nicely with her. She thinks whoever speaks to her nicely may be a nice human. She feels Dushyant is also a nice person but her recent experience with Sukhi has left her shaken and confused.

She turns her face to the door as she can hear some voices outside. With a loud bang, the door opens and sunlight floods the room. she flinches her eyes.

**Vimla:** ooooo…maharani..zinda bhi hai ki tapakk (dead) gayi? She comes closer and sees Purvaiyya flinching her eyes.

**Other woman:** zinda hai. zinda hai. she sighs in relief.

Vimla and the other woman open the ropes. Purvaiyya winces in pain as she feels the blood rush to her hand and legs. It burns – the rope marks. She has tears in her eyes.

**Vimla (sniffing):** cheeeee…kya baaas (bad smell) maar rahi hai..eeeee Ruksana. Le jaa isko. Nehlaa aur kuch ache kapde pehnaa. Aur sunn naashta paani karaaa..do din se bhooki hogi.

Purvaiyya is standing on her feet after two whole days. Her feet wobble a bit.

**Vimla:** dekha kya ruksaana. 2 din me haalat dekh iski. Bola thaa tere se ussi din. Chup chaap baai ki baat maan. Lekin nahi..kabootar ke maafil fadfadayi naa. Baai ne parr (wings) kaat liye. She holds her hairs. agli baar aisa kuch kiya naa toh yaad rakh..baai tere per (feet) todd degi. Aur phir bhi tujhse yeh ab karwaayegi..samjhi…she threathens..

**Purvaiyya(weak voice):** samajh gayi main..

**Ruksaana:** ailaaaa…shyaani (smart) nikli yeh toh.. jaldi samajh gayi… chal chal..pehle nahaa le. She pushes her out of the room. They walk to the main brothel building.

Purvaiyya adjusts her eyes to look around. There are not many men around at this time. It's a normal morning in the brothel. Women are busy doing their morning activities after a busy night. Many must be sleeping still giving rest to their tired bodies. Those who have kids are up and running behind them. Some are washing clothes or making breakfast. Some women look up and smile at her as she walks past them. They are already judging her.

She tries to look out for Dushyant. A group of guys are standing against a wall smoking. She peeps and tries to spot him in the crowd. A tall guy turns and catches Purvaiyya glancing at him. He winks back and licks his lips. The rest of the boys whistle at her and pass obscene remarks. Purvaiyya gets scared and bows her head down.

**Vimla (smirking):** kyaaaa? Itne me sharmaagayi? Aage customer ko kaise khush karegi? Apne dhandhe me besharm hona padta hai. chal..dekh usko..aankh maar…arre aankh maar naa uss lamboo (tall man) ko dekhke…

Purvaiyaa shuts her eyes and nods her head as no.

**Ruksana:** Chodd naa didi…tu kahe ko magajmaari (headache) kar rahi hai. Laxmi Amma aur Phulwa hai naa. Ache se training dengi. 2 din me line me aa jayegi.

They reach Sonabaai's room.

**Sonabaai:** aajaa meri son pari..dekh chehra kitna murjhaa gaya.. Salmaaaaaa..she calls her assistant. Jaa le jaaa isko 'pecial' facial de tera. Ekdum chamka de woh Kareena kapoor maafik. 'Fevicol me' gaana me kaisi item dikhti hai. waisich..

**Vimla:** baai..yeh kuch khaayi nahi hai 2 din se

**Sonabaai:** hmmmm..she looks at her from top to bottom… lagta toh nahi. Sach me kuch khaaya nahi tune? she comes closer to Purvaiyaa. She gets scared, what if Sonabaai knows that she is not empty stomach. She is not trained to lie yet. She cannot look into anyone;s eyes and lie.

**Purvaiyya (eyes down):** mujhe bhook lagi hai.

**Sonabaai:** arre..tu darr gayi kya? Hahahahaha.. she pinches her cheeks forcefully. Khaa le jaa.. Salmaaa ache se khilaa isko. Vimla…iski kholi tayyar kar. Thoda aaram karne de isse. Baadme dopar (afternoon) me bhej de Laxmi ke ghar me..Salma comes to take Purvaiyya away.

**Sonabaai:** ek minute.. iske baad apni shyaanpatti (extra smartness) mat dikha samjhi. Sonabaai ke mahal me jitne din hai khaa pii ke aish kar le. Sone ki chidiya hai me achi dikhegi. Baahar nikalne ka mat soch. Tere parr kaatke rakh doongi samjhii..she coldly threathens her.

Purvaiyya swallows in fear and nods her head in agreement.

**Laxmi home**

**Laxmi:** sunn Dushyant. dopahar ko baahar jaa kidhar. Jaa picture dekh le.

**Dushyant:** kyun?

**Laxmi:** arre aaj training hai. boli na tereko kal. Sab ladkiyan aayengi

**Dushyant:** acha. Sab aaayengi? Teri nayi ladki bhi?

**Laxmi:** tujhe kaise maloom?

**Dushyant:** wohhhh… baabya bataa raha tha. Bahut khubsurat hai woh. Aur maine usse dekha hai naa. Maine bachaya tha naa

**Laxmi (eyeing him):** achaaaaaa…itna dhyaan se dekh liya usse?

**Dushyant:** arre nahi nahi Amma.. mujhe inn sab chakkar me nahi padnaa..

**Laxmi (angry):** tu kisi ladki ke chakkar me naa pade toh hi acha hai. tera baap akhaa din itni chokriyon se ghiraa thaa..magar aaj tak kisi ko gandi najar se dekha tak nahi. Tu uss baap ka beta hai. isliye bolti main jitni jaldi ho sakta hai yahan se chala jaa. Yeh jagah achi nahi hai Dushyant. tu kahin Dinyaa na ban jaaye..

**Dushyant:** kya baaten kar rahi hai tu Amma. Mere pe bharosa nahi hai tereko? Main tera beta hoon..kuch galat nahi karoonga.

**Laxmi (smiling):** maloom hai re…

Dushyant now waits patiently for Purvaiyya's arrival.

**Sonabaai (looking at Purvaiyya):** waaaaah..acha kaam ki tu Salmaa…ekdum chaand ka tukda hai re..she kisses her hand, Purvaiyya gets disgusted. Baabyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…she yells

A young rough looking man enters the room and greets Sonabaai.

**Sonabaai:** aajaaaa. Baabya yeh..aeee ladki kya naam hai tera? She asks Purvaiyaa..

**Purviayya:** Purvaiyyaa..

**Sonabaai (laughing):** hahahahaha..kya? yeh kaisa naam hai..nahi nahi..yeh naam nahi chalega. Koi mast naam soch. abhi woh sab chodd acha yeh tera bodyguard hai. tu jidhar jaayegi yeh tere saath jaayega. Jaasti hoshiyaari mat karna. Samjhi. Aur sunn Baabya. Yeh mera maal hai. jo koi ispe apni gandi najar yaa haath dale na udaa dena uss saale ko. Samjhaa.

**Baabya (excited):** haan Baai.

**Sonabaai:** abhi jaa. Isko Laxmi amma ke ghar leke jaa.

**Laxmi Amma house**

**Laxmi Amma:**Dushyantttttttt…tu gaya nahi. Jaa naaa

**Dushyant (acting):** Amma..pet dard kar raha hai. upar jaake let jaoon?

**Laxmi (worried):** kya? Pet darad kar raha hai. kya khaaya tu kal? Woh raaste ka vada paav? Ki chicken biryani?

**Dushyant:** pata nahi Amma. Thoda so jaooon?

**Laxmi:** arre aise kaise tu soyegaa? Abhi saari ladkiyan aayengi. Tere saamne kaise main unko yeh sab bolegi?

**Dushyant:** Ammmaaa…main kaan bandh kar loonga bass..tujhe maloom hai naa. Ek baar main so gaya toh dhol taashe bhi bajaayegi toh main nahi uthtaaa. Ab main so jaoon.

He proceeds with a pillow and sleeps on the makeshift first floor of their house. Sometime later he can hear the cackle of girls in the room. He carefully covers his head with blanket and peeps through the curtain to check if Purvaiyya has come in.

**Laxmi:** aa gayi sab ladki log?

**Ruksana:** Amma yeh rahi teri nayi isstudent.. ehhhhhh andar aa jaa..

Purvaiyya steps inside the room and she gets scared to see Laxmi upfront. She has not seen anyone like her so closely. Laxmi has voice of a man but is dressed like a woman.

**Laxmi:** kyaaaa? Aise kya aankhen phaad phaad ke dekh rahi hai? pehle kabhi aise kisi ko dekhi nahi kya?

**Purvaiyya (scared):** nahi..aap kya ho? mard yaa aurat?

**Ruksana (angry): **Ehhhhhhhhhh..kya boli? Jabaan khich lengi main tera. Yeh Laxmi Amma hai. Amma ka matlab jaanti hai? Amma se poochti hai ki woh mard hai ki aurat? Baai ne bhi kya item ko sar pe chadhaaya hai..

**Laxmi:** jaane de naa. Bachi darr gayi dekh. Tu aa. Andar aa. She holds Purvaiyya's hand, she tries to slip her hand away. Darr mat. Baith. Apun inn sab ladki log ki teacher hai. thode din me meri aadat ho jaayegi tereko

Purvaiyya sits among the girls.

**Laxmi:** aaj apne saath ek nayi isstudent hai. gajab ki sundar hai. she removes her najar with her hands. Chal bol. Naam, ata pataa, gaav, galli (address) sab bol.

**Purvaiyya (small voice):** mera naam Purvaiyya hai..Dushyant tries to tell her name again but simply cannot.

**Laxmi:** alag hi naam hai..kaun gaav ki hai tu?

**Purvaiyya:** wohh…yahan se bahut doooor..Purlia gaav..

**Laxmi (shocked):** kya? Kya boli..Purlia? Uttar Pradesh me? She asks..Purvaiyya nods her head.

**Purvaiyya:** aap jaanti hai mera gaav?

**Laxmi (controlling tears):** nahi..nahi…suna hai maine. Wahan se 20 km door ek Sitala maata ka mandir hai naa? Choti si nadi hai bagal me jiske?

**Purvaiyya:** haan. Purvaiyya nadi. Ussi pe toh mera naam rakha meri Maiyya ne..

**Laxmi (soft voice):** maiyya. ..tu bhi apni Maa ko Maiyya bulaati hai? Oh Maiyaa mori main nahi maakhan khaayo….she starts singing and dancing. The girls giggle.

**Purvaiiya:** yeh toh bahut puraana bhajan hai. Aap bhi Purlia gaav aayi hai kya?

**Laxmi (coming back to senses):** Nahi..mera koi waasta nahi Purlia gaav se. main kabhi gayi nahi. Samjhi kya..ab teri faltoo bakwaas bandh kar. Aai shapath (mother promise) poora dimaag ka dahi kar diya (irritated)..kya sikha rahi thi main tum log ko kal?

**Girl:** wohhh English me I Love you kaise bolne kaa..

**Laxmi:** Haan..ehh Purvaiyya…tereko angreji aati hai kya? Purvaiyya nods her head as No.

**Laxmi:** arre kabhi ischool bhi gayi hai kya? Tere gaav me toh paatsaala hai naa. Chaudhry ji hi toh headmaster the naa..

**Purvaiyya:** aapko kaise pata?

**Laxmi (flustered):** arre..har gaav me ek ischool hota hai..aur ek chaudhry bhi..tu bata tu gayi kya kabhi ischool?

**Purvaiyya:** haan.. aathvi tak. Uske baad Chachiji ne manaa kar diya. Ghar ka kaam karne waala koi nahi tha naa..

**Laxmi:** acha pehle tum log apna apna naam likhna sikhoo. Kabhi police ki raid padi aur andar kar liya toh thoda bahut padhna aana chahiye. Yeh maamu (police) log kuch bhi complaint banaa lete hai..

Dushyant watches as Purvaiyya is writing her name. He gets an idea.

**Dushyant (coming down):** Ammaaaaa…meri tabiyat theekh hai ab. The girls glance upto Dushyant. a couple of them giggle shyly and a few eye him. They have just learnt a couple of days back how to attract a customer. They try to practice it on him.

**Girl (next to Purvaiyaa):** dekh dekh..kitna gora hai. dekh naaaa…she nudges her Purvaiyya slowly glances up and is shocked.

_Sonaabai khud tumhe mere paas le aayegi.._

Dushyant takes a quick glance and spots Purvaiyya staring at him. He doesn't give any reaction.

**Laxmi:** tu idhar kya kar raha hai. jaa yahan se.

**Dushyant:** haan jaata hoon..arre Ammma. Tu theekh hai? tere haath paav dard toh nahi kar rahe naa? He glances at Purvaiyya, hoping she understands he is talking indirectly to her. Purvaiyya nods her head.

**Laxmi:** mereko kya hua? main theekhich hai re.

**Dushyant:** Tune kuch khaaya? Paani piya? Purvaiyya smiles and nods her head again.

**Laxmi (touching her forehead):** tereko hua kya? Bukhaar hai kya?

**Dushyant:** nahi Amma..main theekh hai..acha abhi main chalta hoon. aaoonga aadhe ghante me. Mera intezaar karna haan. He leaves giving a small smile at her direction.

**So now Purvaiiya (Purvi) meets Dushyant in his own house. How will he continue to meet her. What is Laxmi's connection with Purlia?**

**Dear Zeenath - Sorry you didnt understand certain words. This is Bombaiyya Hindi. Halkat (useless), Lukhe (waste people), Kalti (lets go quietly).**

**keep pointing such things out. Thank you.**

**Dear Raveena: Welcome to FF. I hope you have a good time here. Yeah you are welcome to suggest a plot. If I think I can do justice to your story, I shall definitely write it.**

**Thank you all :) Keep reading:) keep reviewing :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Purvaiyya nod her head as Yes. Half an hour passes. Its time for Dushyant's return. The girls get up one by one and leave the house

**Laxmi:** aeee…tu kya idharich baithi hai. aaj ka training khatam. Abhi jaa teri kholi me..

**Purvaiyya:** mujhe.. mujhe pyaas lagi hai. thoda paani milega. Laxmi nods her head and starts limping to the kitchen.

**Purvaiyya (feeling bad for her condition):** aap rehne dijiye. Main khud le loon? She asks. Laxmi nods. Purvaiyya steps into the small space that serves as kitchen. She takes a glass of water and sips slowly, eyes on the door.

**Laxmi:** arre…paani pii rahi hai ya nahaa rahi hai. itni der? She asks irritatedly. Laxmi doesn't get an answer, she limps into the kitchen and stands there.

Purvaiiya is praying to the small idol of goddess. Laxmi observes she has lit a lamp.

**Laxmi:** yeh diya tune jalaya? She asks.

**Purvaiyya (opening eyes):** Maaf kijiyega. Sitala Maata ki aradhna diya jalaake hi karte hai naa.

**Laxmi (soft voice):** tu maafi kyun maang rahi hai. aa idhar aa..she beckons her to the small room.

**Laxmi:** acha laga mujhe. Maata ki bhakt hai naa tu. Sab acha hi hoga dekhna

**Purvaiyya (sad look on face):** Yeh sab jo ho raha hai kya woh acha hai?

**Laxmi (smiles):** sahi kaha tune. yeh jagah, yeh kaam kuch bhi acha nahi hai. magar isse buraa bhi kuch ho sakta tha zindagi me. Bass iss baat ki khushi mana ko woh nahi hua. sunn..tu Purulia gaav ki hai naa

Purvaiyya nods her head.

**Laxmi (hesitating):** Tere Maiyya baapu kaun hai? kya karte hai?

**Purvaiyya:** maine Maiyya ko dekha nahi. Who toh mujhe janam deti hi marr gayi. Aur mere baapu. Unhone kabhi koi parwaah nahi ki. Bass din raat sharab peete hai.

**Laxmi (feeling sad):** Ghar me kaun kaun hai?

**Purvaiyya:** Daada, daadi, Chacha chaachi aur unke 5 bache.

**Laxmi (placing hand on shoulder):** ghar ki yaad aati hai?

**Purvaiyya (nods head, wipes tears):** hmmm. Magar jaa nahi sakti. unn logon ne kuch paison ke liye mera byaah kar diya. Aur mere pati ne mujhe yahan bech diya…she breaks down..

**Laxmi (hugging her):** shhhhh…sab jaanti main…rote nahi…rote nahi. Purvaiyya composes herself.

**Laxmi:** acha ek baat toh bata. tere gaav me aam ka ped hai. kabhi aam churaaye hai uss ped ke?

**Purvaiyya (smile):** haan. Kayi baar. Mera nishaana bahut acha hai. pata hai mere ghar ke peeche ek Shivji ka mandir hai. wahan pe do aam ke ped hai.

**Laxmi (doubt):** Tera ghar Shivji ke mandir ke paas hai? tere dadaaji kya karte hai?…

**Purvaiyya:**mere dadaaji hamare gaav ke pehle chaudhry the. Bahut badi kothi thi unki. Magar 25 saal pehle kuch bura hua aur hamari jameen chinn gayi. Phir tab se chote ghar me rehte hai.

**Laxmi (shuts her eyes, tears):** 25 saal pehle…

**Dushyant (comes inside):** Amma teri training ho gayi? Sab ladkiyan chali gayi? He rushes inside interrupting the conversation between Purvaiyya and Laxmi

**Laxmi (wiping tears quickly):** aa gaya tu? Phir se baahar ka kuch khaaya toh nahi naa? Abhi abhi toh pet darad kam hua hai tera.

Dushyant nods his head as No and then glances at Purvaiyya. Laxmi smiles and introduces them both.

**Laxmi:** yeh mera beta hai Dushyant. aur yeh hai Purvaiyya…

**Dushyant:** Pur…Purva..kya? kitna mushkil naam hai..

**Laxmi (laughs):** koi mushkil nahi hai. PUR VAI YAA..bol zara..

**Dushyant (trying):** PUR VAA…nahi hota mujhse. Mera bass chale toh main inka naam hi badal doon. PURVI naam kaisa rahega Amma?..chota saa sweet saa..

**Baabya (entering house):** kya Laxmi Amma…yeh chokri ka training hua ki nah? Baai ruki hogi..ehh chal..chaukdi maarke baith gayi..he yells at Purvaiyya (henceforth I will mention her as Purvi)..

**Laxmi: **Haan..haan aati hai woh..chilla kayko raha hai?..

**Baabya:** chillaoon nahi toh? Apun bodyguard hai iska..ehhh mere mooh kya dekhreli (seeing) hai…abh chal na…he roughly pulls her hand.

**Purvi (pain):** aahhhh…

**Dushyant (holding Baabya):** kya Baabya.. he comes in between Baabya and Purvi..uss din ke baad tu mila hi nahi..aaj shaam ko chalte hai naa.. picture dekhne…

**Baabya ( gets distracted and leaves Purvi's hand):** arre pakka…

**Dushyant (coming in front of Purvi's body):** haan theekh hai. uss din tune treat diya na.. aaj meri treat. Chal done..pakka..he pats his shoulder and pushes out of his room..

**Baabya:** arre woh chokri…

**Dushyant:** ohh sorry…yeh rahi teri chokri..he holds Purvi's hand gently and leads her to the door. Shaam ko aata hoon…he shouts. Purvi turns and smiles at him, thanking him through eyes

She scrunches the small chit Dushyant has placed on her hand and when Baabya is not seeing, hides it inside her dress.

**_Hi Pur..Purvaa..tumhara naam bahut mushkil hai isliye maine tumhe ek naya naam diya hai. PURVI. Kya main iss naam se tumhe bula sakta hoon? main bass itna kehna chahta hoon darro mat. Main tumhare saath hoon. agar tumhe kabhi bhi kisi cheez ki zaroorat pade, toh mujhe bolna._**

Purvi smiles and thanks her goddess. She gains a little bit confidence to survive this place.

Laxmi is singing old songs while folding clothes. Dushyant stops reading his book and smiles at her.

**Dushyant:** kya baat hai Amma. Aaj full radio program shuru kardiya hai tune. magar yeh kaunse gaane hai? yeh kya bhaasha hai?

**Laxmi (smiling):** yeh hamare gaav ke gaane hai. shaadi me, sangeet me gaate hai..yeh mere gaav ki bhaasha hai. tujhe nahi maloom.

**Dushyant: ** achaaa…kaunsa gaav Amma?

**Laxmi (absentmindedly):** Purulia..

**Dushyant (surprise):** yeh toh Purvi ka gaav hai..tu bhi Purvi ke gaav se hai?

**Laxmi (realizing):** kya kaha? nahi toh…main..mujhe nahi pata..woh toh aise hi mooh se nikal gaya. Arre dekh time ho gaya hai..mujhe Ruksana ki kholi me jaana tha..she limps her way out of her house

She stops and looks at Dushyant. He has gone back to reading his book.

**Laxmi (relieved, thinking):** Hey Sitala Maata..jab se yeh ladki aayi hai mere saare purani yaaden baahar aa rahi hai. kahin kisi waqt main kamzor naa padd jaoon. She feels sad. Hey Maata. Yeh kya kiya aapne? tere ek aur bhakt ko iss daldal me dhakel diya tune. arre yeh toh bachi hai. aisa mat kar Maata. Isse bachaale Maata. Bachaale..

**Dushyant (thinking):** Amma ke tevar kuch badle se hai. achanak apne gaav ke baaten, gaane.. kya chakkar hai? kuch toh hai jo Amma mujhe nahi bata rahi..

**Evening**

Dushyant and Baabya go to watch a movie. Baabya has instructed Purvi to stay in her room and not come out. Her room is tiny and the walls are thin. She can hear dirty sounds coming from the room next to her. She is disgusted and opens the door of her room. It's even worse outside her room. Swarms of young girls dressed provocatively are standing at the balcony. She covers her face and runs down the stairs.

Laxmi is cooking her dinner, when she hears a soft knock on the door.

**Laxmi:** kaun hai re?

**Purvi:** ji main…Purvaiyya..andar aa jaoon?

**Laxmi (opening door):** Kya hua? iss waqt mere kholi me kya kar rahi hai?

**Purvi:** ji..mujhe acha nahi lag raha hai. woh mere bagal waale kamre me koi..mera matlab.. she looks down embarrassedly.

**Laxmi:** Ohhh…samjhi…aaja.. andar aa jaa..tune kuch khaaya?

**Purvi:** thoda saa.

**Laxmi:** Baith..main bass abhi aayi. She gets some food for her. They spend some time chatting and eating.

**Laxmi (glances at clock):** arrre… time dekh..tujhe jaana chahiye. Dushyant aata hoga. Baabya ke saath gaya hai naa..Baabya ke aane ke pehle jaa..nahi toh khaali peeli (unnecessarily) bombabom (fight) karega.

Purvi nods her head and covers her face again with dupatta and leaves Laxmi's room. Its darker now and there are more men in the compound. They all size up the women with their eyes, freely groping them or openly kissing or making out. Purvi manages to walk by without drawing any attention to herself. She does not glance up and while walking bumps into someone.

**Purvi (trying to move ahead):** Maaf kijiye..the man holds her hand strongly. She gets scared.

**Purvi (trying to free her hand):** mujhe maaf kijiye..maine jaan boojh ke nahi kiya.. mujhe jaane dijiye..she speaks in whispered tones and looks around for help. Mostly everyone is busy in their work!

**Man (drunk voice):** maafi maang rahi hai? bass haath jodke ..hahahahaha…tune Nisaar bhai ko takkar maari hai.. pehle dekhne toh de tu cheez kya hai. phir sazaa sunata hoon.

He picks her up easlily. Purvi is scared to death and beats him with her slender hands. Her duppata falls away.

**Nisaar bhai:** arre…yeh naya piece kaun hai re? Ehhhh Sonabaiiiii…kidhar hai tu?

He yells loudly and now the crowd pays attention. Everyone is slient. Nisaar Bhai is a famous gunda of another area. Sonabai's men rush to inform her about the new problem. She comes running out.

**Sonabai:** ehhhhhhh….yeh chokri baahar kaise aayi? Kaun najar rakh raha tha ispe? Baabyaaaaa…ehhhh..kidhar marr gaya woh…

**Nisaar Bhai (still holding Purvi):** kaam ki baat kar baai. Aisa chaand ka tukda chupaa ke rakhi hai aur mere saamne sab saali budhi log ko bhejti hai..bol iska rate kya hai?

**Sonabaai:** yeh ladki..nahi bhaai.. jaane do naa.. kalich (yesterday) aayi hai. aap koi doosra dekh lo naa. Ek Phulwa ko bula..jaa…

**Nisaar bhai (getting angry):** kaam ki baat bol. Tu kyun phadphada rahi hai? aisa kya hai isme? He looks at Purvi. She gets disgusted, she shuts her eyes.

**Sonabaai:** main haath jodti..isse kuch mat karna. Yeh mera ticket hai..lottery ka ticket..

**Nisaar bhai:** Ohhh aisa kya? Sauda kiya hai kya iska? Sonabai nods her head. phir toh abhi mereko yehich chahiye. 2 -3 din me waapas bhejta hoon. He continues to walk, slinging Purvi on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

**Sonabaai:** Nisaar bhai…chodd do bhaiii…arre main setting karti hai naa.. bolo kitna ladki mangta hai..Phulwa, Roshni, Meena..sab ek se ek hai..isko chodd dooo..

Purvi is crying bitterly. Nisaar drops Purvi and holds a knife on her throat.

**Who will save Purvi? Whats Laxmi's connection with Purvi's village?**

**Dear Guest - You requested a daily update. I have two stories ongoing. I get limited time to write. Daily update look slightly not possible. But I try to update my story every alternate day.**

**Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonabai (panic): **Nisaar bhaii…kya kar rahe ho..chodd do bachi ko..chodd do baai

**Nisaar (angry):** dekh Sonaa..agar yeh meri nahi toh teri bhi nahi..abhi ke abhi tapkaa doonga teri sone ki chidiyaa ko

**Purvi (scared, crying):** bachaoooo…koi toh bachaoooo…she looks here and there. Everyone looks at her with fearful eyes.

Baabya and Dushyant enter the brothel gates doing their masti. They see a crowd ahead.

**Dushyant:** kya hua hai? itni gardi (crowd) kyun hai? he weaves his way through the crowd to the front.

**Man :**Baabyaaa…kidhar tha tu? Kya waat lagi hai dekh (what a big disaster)..

**Baabya: **kya hua re? koi daroode (drunk man) ne lafda (ruckus) kiya kya?

**Man:** koi aisa waisa darooda nahi..Nisaar bhai..he whispers..woh tere chidiya pe chakoo lagaake khada hai.

**Dushyant (not understanding):** yeh kya bol raha hai? kaun Nisaar bhai? Kaunsi chidiya?

**Baabya (scared):** K..Kyyaaaa? Nisaar bhai!

**Dushyant:** tu mereko bataayega matter kya hai? kaun hai yeh Nisaar bhai?

**Man:** Nisaar bhai Shanti Nagar se leke Ganesh galli tak ka bhai hai. bahut bada gunda hai. aaj usne apni najar baai ka woh naya maal hai na..uspe daala hai. baai ne manaa kiya toh usse tapkaane ki baat kar raha hai.

**Dushyant:**tum..tum Purvi ki baat kar rahe ho? his heart beats fast..

**Baabya:**haan aisa hi kuch naam hai..

**Man:** Baabya. Tu idhar kya kar raha hai. chal naa. Baai tujhe tab se dhoondh rahi hai..he pulls Baabya.

**Baabya (reluctant):** Arre…main..main kya kar sakta hai…Nisaar bhai hai woh.. Baai bhi naa…arre jaane dene ka naa..the man continues to pull Baabya. He tries to run away.

**Dushyant (holding baabya):** kidhar jaa raha hai. chal. Tu bodyguard hai naa. Aur tu kyun darr raha hai. tere paas ghoda (gun) hai naa.

**Baabya(removing his hand):** yedaaa mat ban Dinyaa.. ghoda khaali hai. idhar ke chutku bevde ko sambhaal sakta hai main. Nisaaar bhai jaise gunde ko nahi.

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..** They all turn at a high pitch girl shriek. Dushyant snatches the gun from Baabya's hand and runs ahead. Nisaar has slashed Purvi;s arm and is now holding her tight against his chest. He places a kiss on her neck, she squirms with disgust.

**Nisaar:** khadi reh chup chaap…bahut ho gaya.. chal..chal mere saath. Ehhh Sonaa tune ya tere chirkut logon me se koi bhi aage aaya toh idhar hi main aaj... tum sabke saamne iske saath kya karta hoon dekh le who bhi free me…hahahahaha..he laughs.

Laxmi comes out of her house and watches everything with wide eyes.

**Laxmi (mind):** hey Sitala Maata. Bachi ki raksha karna..raksha karna Maa.

**Dushyant:** Purvi ko chodd do..warnaa

Nisaar turns to see the tall and well built Dushyant standing confidently with a gun pointed at him.

**Nisaar:** kaun hai tu? Hatt jaa warna ladki jaayegi..Dushyant nods his head as No. His hands tremble slightly, he has a sweat bead travelling down the side of his neck.

**Laxmi (scared):**Dushyanttt…ghodaa phek de…phek de.

**Sonabaai:** kaun hai yeh? Dinyaaa?...aree mereko maloom tha. Udaa de saale ko..

**Nisaar:** ehhh chuppp..saala kal ka aankh dikhaata hai. rukk dikhaata hai main tereko. He pushes Purvi to the ground and now whips out his gun and points it to Dushyant.

**Laxmi (panic, fearing):** baaai…baai kuch karo. Mera toh ghoda chalana bhi nahi aata. Baai kuch karooo..

Sonabaai shrugs her shoulders and stands as a spectator. Laxmi now limps to Baabya who is standing in a corner, fearing the whole situation.

**Laxmi (beating Baabya):** tuuuu..idhar kya khada hai. jaa naa bachaa Dushyant ko. Tera dost hai naa..kiska ghoda hai..tera hai naa.. jaa naaaa…she screams.

**Baabya:** kaise jaoon. Ghoda khaali hai..usme goli nahi hai..he yells out.

Laxmi looks at Dushyant helplessly. Nisaar laughs and pulls the trigger

**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..**the bullet is shot, and a male scream is heard at the same time. **THUDDDDDDDDDD.. ** a body falls down.

**Laxmi (loudly):**Dushyantttttttttttttt..she runs fearing the worst. Dushyant is on the ground, groaning in pain. She runs and collects him on her lap.

**Laxmi (crying):** Dushyant…aankhen khol…aankhen khol…..

**Man (scared voice):**Yehhhh…yehhh toh marr gayaaa..Baaai…yeh marr gaya…

**Laxmi (panic):** nahi..nahi marr sakta mera Dushyant..aankhen khol

**Man (panic):** Arreee.. Nisaar Bhaii ko koi uthaooo…marr gaya ye…dekh iska sar phoot gaya..

**Dushyant (pain):** aaaahhh…he clutches his arm – its bleeding, the bullet grazed his arm.

**Laxmi (relieved):**Tu theekh hai…haan…Dushyant nods weakly.. yeh yeh theekh hai..she exclaims loudly. Dushyant zindaaa hai..she screams in happiness…maraa nahi hai..

**Sonabaai:** Kya bolaaaa..Nisaar bhaaiii marr gaya…uthooo bhaiiii..she slaps his cheeks. He doesn't move his eyelids. Two men check and confirm the worst – Nisaar Bhai is dead…How?

**Sonabaai (panic):** Marr gaya? Magar kaise? She looks at Dushyant..ehhh Laxmiiiiiiiiii..yeh tere Dinyaa ne dekh kya waat lagaayi…Nisaar bhai ko maar diyaa..

**Baabya (stammer):** magar…ka…kaise? Bandook toh khaali hai…

**Sonabaai :** kyaaa bolaaa…goli nahi hai..toh phirr?

One of his men check Nisaar bhai.

**Man:** Baaai…goli toh nahi lagi..lekin sarr pe ye chot..lagta hai pathar lagaa hai..Sonabaai checks it.

**Sonabaai:** kisne? Kisne maara..tune maara kya? She asks a woman who is standing in the crowd..

**Woman (scared):**Nahi baai..maine nahi dekha..

**Sonabaai:** toh phir kisne kiya? She screams. No one recollects anything. Most of them were looking at Dushyant and some at Nisaar bhai.

Dushyant sits up now holding his arm. Laxmi's eyes scan for Purvi in the crowd. She sees her seated down, apparently in shock. Laxmi gets up from her place and limps to console Purvi.

**Laxmi (holding her shoulder):** ehhh…Purvaiyya…tu theekh hai…idhar dekh..kuch nahi hua hai..sab sab theekh hai

Purvi looks at Laxmi blankly and then glances around. Two-three men are carrying away Nisaar bhai's body. She holds Laxmi tightly and starts to cry.

**Purvi (scared):**maine..maine maara..maar diyaa..use.

Laxmi realizes Purvi had hit the stone that caused Nisaar bhai's death. She holds Purvi close to her body and whispers in her ears.

**Laxmi (whisper):**shhhh…kuch mat bol…chupp rehh..

**Sonabaai:** abhi sun lo sab ke sab…Nisaar bhai kaise maraa kisiko nahi maloom..baaki tum log ne kuch shyaanpatti (smartness) dikhayi toh tumharaich nuksaan hoga. Abhi jaoo sab dhandhe ka time khoti mat karo..jaooo sab..she turns her attention to Purvaiyya..

**Sonabaai (slapping Purvi):** tereko kholi se baahar kisne aane ko bola tha? Haan..aayi badi apna jalwa dikhaane..aaj se tu kholi me bandh rahegi..she threathens.

Purvi hugs Laxmi tighter and starts sobbing.

**Laxmi:** baai..bachi bahut darr gayi hai. ek kaam kar. Aaj raat mere kholi me sone de. Main samjhaati hai isko. Meri baat maan legi..

**Sonabaai:** tu samjhayegi? Tu kya meri chachi lagti hai?

**Purvi (scared):** Amma…mereko bachaa lo..woh mujhe maar dega. Bhoot banke aayega. She blabbers and then falls unconscious.

**Sonabaai:** ehhhhh..ehhhhh ladkiiii…arre yeh kya ho gaya isse..she slaps her forehead..

**Laxmi (patting Purvi cheeks):** kuch nahi Baai..darr gayi hai bachi…main dekhti hai naa..

**Sonabaai:** koi jaroorat nahi..ehhhh..isko uthaake leke jaoo. She instructs her men.

**Dushyant:** ruk jaaooo..he tells the men. He walks to Sonabaai still in pain and his arm is bleeding. sahi bol rahi hai Amma. aaj rehne do isse Amma ke saath. Kahin akele rakha toh kuch kar naa le ulta seedha. aap ka hi nuksaan hoyega, soch lo..

**Sonabaai (agreeing):** haan tu correct bol raha hai. isko aise akele nahi chodd sakte. Theekh hai Laxmi. Le jaa apni kholi me. Two men come forward to pick Purvi.

Before they can even touch her, Dushyant steps in between and picks her up.

**Dushyant:** chalo Amma. Apne ghar chalte hai.

The three of them go to their small house.

**Sonabaai (thinking):** aakhir hai toh Shailu bhau ka khoon. Aur bahut daring baaj bhi. Isko kaam pe lagaana hoga. Kisi bhi tarah. She smiles chewing her paan.

**Laxmi house**

Dushyant settles Purvi on the small bed at his house.

**Dushyant:** bahut darr gayi hai shayad. isse yahin sone de amma. Kal subah baat karte hai.

**Laxmi (wiping tears):** bechaari…she covers her with a blanket. She turns her attention to Dushyant. arre baaton baaton me tereko bhool hi gayi. Haath dikha…marram patti karti main. She cleans his wound.

**Laxmi:**Kya jaroorat thi hero banne ki. Bandook me goli nahi thi aur tu chala Nisaar bhai ke saamne. Tu yedaa (mad) ho gaya tha?

**Dushyant:** pata nahi Amma. Purvi ke gale me chakoo dekha toh khud ko rok nahi paaya..

**Laxmi (smiles):** waise. Jab se aaya hai tu idhar, iski jaan hi bachaa raha hai. aur kitni baar bachaayega?

**Dushyant (smile):** pata nahi amma. Magar jab zaroorat hogi bachaaonga zaroor.

Laxmi stops cleaning his wound and looks at him. He looks so much like his father. He was also sympathetic towards the girls and women of the brothel. She has a lump in her throat as she remembers he died due to a similar incident- saving the life of a prostitute from a woman beater.

**Dushyant:** Amma..main..main baahar sotaa hoon. tum dono andar so jaoo. He gets up wearing his shirt and goes out of the room.

Laxmi puts a bedsheet and pillow on the floor and sleeps. Dushyant sits on the verandah of the kholi and watches the hustle bustle of the brothel. Its back to being in business – what happened is almost usual for all of them. They may have forgotten the incident and have carried on with their lives.

**Man (coming near Dushyant):** Dinyaaa…Baai ne tujhe bulaya hai. abhi…

**Why has Sonabaai called Dushyant? Keep reading..Keep reviewing:) (I am getting good views, but reviews is less. Reviews ki bhookh /pyaas toh sab writers ko rehti hai aur honi bhi chahiye :))**

**Dear Guest:**Thank you for enquiring about my health. Meri tabiyat theekh hai, bass thoda sa busy ho gayi isliye time pe story likh nahi paayi. I hope you are doing good too.

**Dear Falaq:** First of all - lovely name :) main koi punishment nahi de rahi kisiko bhi. bass thoda busy thi. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dushyant:**Mujhe bulaya hai? baai ne? abhi?

**Man (walking ahead):** haan. Chal jaldi.

Dushyant gets up and walks behind the man to Sonabai's house. He enters a huge, well decorated room. Sonabai is seated eating food.

**Sonabai:** arre Dinyaaaa… aaja baith..idhar aa naa..ehh Ruksaana Dinya ke liye ek drink bana

**Dushyant:** nahi mujhe nahi chahiye

**Sonabai:**kyun? Tu peeta nahi?

**Dushyant:** aisi baat nahi hai. mujhe abhi nahi chahiye. Kyun bulaya mujhe yahan?

**Sonabai:** ekdum tere baap jaisa hi hai tu. Faltu bakwaas pasand nahi hai naa. Chal theekh hai kaam ki baat karti main abhi. Mere liye kaam karega?

**Dushyant (doubt):** aapke liye kaam? Maine Amma se waada kiya hai main iss dhandhe me nahi aaoonga. Chalta hoon. He gets up to leave

**Sonabai: ** theekh hai. Nisaar bhai ke aadmi agar puchenge toh tera naam aur pata bataa doongi. Phir teri amma hamesha ke liye upar aur tu bhi uske saath upar. Apne baap ke paas..

Dushyant halts on hearing this. He cannot bear the thought of Laxmi;s death.

**Dushyant:** magar maine nahi maara. Bandook toh khaali tha.

**Sonabai (laughing):** yeh mera kotha hai Dinyaa.. yahan jo main bolti hai wohich sach hota hai. aeeee..Nisaar bhai ko kisne maara? She asks the men in the room

**All Men:** yeh Dinyaa ne…Dushyant is shocked

**Sonabai (coming near to him):** ab kya bolta hai? kaam ki baat kare? She smiles at him

**Dushyant (shock):** kaam..kya kaam hai? main kuch galat nahi karooonga.

**Sonabai (laughing):** sunaa kya tum log ne. chokra galat kaam nahi karega. Tujhe jiss kaam ke liye bulaya woh bahut acha kaam hai..she stops laughing. Meri nayi chidiya ka bodyguard banega tu?

**Dushyant: **Bodyguard? Main?

**Sonabai (touching his biceps):** Haan..tuuu..itna tagda hai. lamba chaaudha hai. aur daring bhi hai. kaise bhid gaya tu Nisar bhai ke saath. Aisaich ek mard chahiye idhar. Meri sone ki chidiya ko sambhaalne. Arre kya naam hai uss ladki ka?

**Dushyant:**Purvi..

**Sonabai (surprise):** yeh naam hai? kuch doosra tha naa.. suraiyaa? Guraiyya?

**Man:** Purvaiyya…

**Sonabai:** haan haan. Woich…she looks at Dushyant. magar tune jo naam rakha hai woich acha hai. Purvi..mastt naam hai. toh bol kaam karega naa?

**Dushyant:** lekin Baabya?

**Sonabai (angry): **Baabya gaya tel lene. Fattu (scared) saala. Ghoda pakadne ke liye jigar chahiye. 2-4 bevdo ko kya tikaadiya apne aap ko hero samajhne li naa uski akkad..bheegi billi ki tarah chupke baitha tha..she spits out in disgust.

**Dushyant:** aapke paas toh aur bhi log hai. toh main hi kyun?

**Sonabai:** yeh…yeh lukhe..hahahahaha…Sona ke paas log hai magar inn logon ki niyat saali khoti hai. uss chidiya ko dekhke inn saalon ki kabhi bhi niyat badal sakti hai. magar toh baatich aur hai Dinyaa. Shailu bhau ka beta hai tuuu. Woh Shailu jisne mere mahal ki ek bhi ladki ko haath tak nahi lagaya. Teri aankhon me bhi wohich insaniyat, woich ijjat dikhta hai. tu meri chidiya ko sambhaalega. Usse udne mat dena..bas 20-25 din ke toh baat hai.

**Dushyant:** main sochke bataata hoon.

**Sonabai:** haan. Soch le. Subah hone ko 4 ghante hai. apna faisla bataa de. Haan bola toh zinda rahegaa, naa bola toh Nisaar bhai ke log jaane aur tuu.

Dushyant leaves Sonabaai's house and walks slowly to his small room. On the way he sees the harsh realities of the brothel. He hears screams of pain from one of the rooms. His heart aches as he hears a woman cry. Who knows what is happening inside that room?

He walks down and sees small kids sleeping on the verandahs outside as their mothers are busy with customers in the room. A middle aged woman winks at him calling him to her. He recognizes and realizes with a shock that this woman was a young girl when he was growing up here. He remembers how she cried for days and today is doing everything with a smile.

He passes by an empty room. A girl had committed suicide here as she was forced into this trade. He shudders to imagne Purvi hanging from the fan just as the girl. With these thoughs buzzing he sits on the verandah with his hands on his head.

**Dushyant (thinking):** Purvi ka bodyguard. Kam se kam 20-25 din tak woh mere saath safe rahegi. Main usse har buri nazar se bachaa paoonga. Kisiko aane nahi doonga uske kareeb. Magar uske baad kya? Kya meri duty sirf 20-25 din ke liye hai?

**Laxmi (touching his shoulder):** tu soya nahi abhi tak?

**Dushyant:** Amma tu? He looks inside. Purvi kaisi hai?

**Laxmi:** sab theekh hai re. soyi hai bechari. Tu kyun jaaga hai?

**Dushyant:** mujhe sonabai ne bulaya

**Laxmi (scared):** Baai ne? kayko (why)? Kya boli woh?

**Dushyant:** mujhe kaam karneko boli woh. Agle 20-25 din tak Purvi ka bodyguard banne boli. He looks at Laxmi. Naa boloonga toh Nisaar bhai ke log ko bol degi maine bhai ko maara hai. aur uske baad..

**Laxmi (dry smile):** uske baad Nisaar bhai ke log tereko aur mereko thokk denge. Baraabar?

**Dushyant (nodding head):** haan..

**Laxmi (sigh):** toh kya socha hai tune?

**Dushyant:** tu bol Amma main kya karoon?

Laxmi smiles. She fondles Dushyant's hairs.

**Laxmi:** tu sojaa abhi. Kal subah baat karte hai.

**Dushyant:** Subah mujhe Baai ko jawaab dena hai

**Laxmi:** haan toh subah hone me time hai naa. Tu so jaa..jaa andar jaa. Upar so jaa..

**Dushyant:** lekin..

**Laxmi:**Main bol rahi hai naa..jaa so jaa..

Dushyant goes inside. He glances at Purvi who appears sleeping peacefully. He arranges the blanket properly and goes upstairs to the loft and lays there still thinking. He sleeps within seconds.

**Outside, Laxmi**

**Laxmi (thinking):** Sonabaai. 25 saal pehle tune merepe dayaa khaake iss mahal me zindagi di. Mere liye toh yeh mahal ki zindagi baahar ki zindagi se thodi achi hai Purvaiyya ke liye baahar ki duniya khoobsurat hai. uss chidiya ko idhar se udna hoga. Akeli toh nahi kar sakti woh..mera Dushyant usse udaa le jaayega. Itna toh main kar hi sakti hai. aakhir woh koi aur nahi hai. Purvaiiya hai toh mera khoon..

**30 years before, Purulia village**

A big house is decorated for wedding. It belongs to the biggest chaudhry of that village.

**Men:** Badhaai ho chaudhry ji. Aapki beti ki shaadi Mubarak.

**Chaudhry (Purvi' grandfather):** aap sabko bhi. Baithiye baithiye. Naashta kijiye.

Its Sangeet of Chaudhry's eldest daughter. Many women are singing and dancing. In between someone news starts dancing. The people clap and hoot and laugh.

**Man:** aaye haaye…kya kamar matkaati hoooo…zaraa ghoonghat toh hataooo. Chehra toh dikhaooo..

**Chaudhry:** kaun hai yeh ladki? He asks his wife.

**Chaudhry wife:** pata nahi. Ghoonghat odh ke rakha hai..

A man runs towards the dancing girl and pulls her dupatta. It falls down and everyone gasps.

**Chaudhry:** Yehhh…he looks at his wife angrily.. yeh yahan kya kar raha hai. aurton ke beech me.

**Man (laughing): ** arre…yeh toh dulhan ka bhai hai.. yeh toh apna Radhe hai..Raaadhe Raadheee..he teases the young man dressed in woman's clothes.

**Raadhe:** hatt..haath mat laga…

Raadhe (short for RaadheMohan) is Chaudhry's youngest son. He has been showing feminine traits for some years but no one had taken him seriously. They all thought he will forget these things soon. But day by day his attraction to all things feminine increased and he started believeing he was a woman. Tonight he sneaked in his sister's sangeet to dance to the music being played.

**Another man (laughing): ** Chaudhry ji… Sitala Maata ki mahima aparampaar hai. ek saath aapko beta aur beti de di. Naam bhi kya chunke rakha hai RaadheMohan….yeh toh Raadhe niklaa…they all laugh.

**Chaudhry:** Bitwaa ki Maa…upar le jaa tere chore ko..

**Man:** Chhoraaa yaa chhoriii….hahahahaahhaah

His wife drags their son to his room.

**Chaudhry wife:** Yeh kya paagalpan hai Mohan? Tujhe kitni baar samjhaaya hai. tu ladka hai ladka. Tere Baapu gaav ke sabse bade chaudhry hai. aaj tere bahen ki sangeet hai. main haath jodti hoon. tere didi ki shaadi hone tak tu apne kamre se baahar nahi aayega. Tera khaana peena sab yahan de jaayenge hum.

**RaadheMohan:** Magar Maiyya..meri galti kya hai? mujhe acha lagta hai yeh sab.. yeh lehenga, yeh ghungroo, yeh lipistickk..

**Chaudhry wife:** Chuppppppp…ekdum Chupppp…lagta hai kisika buraa saaya hai tere pe. Ek baar yeh shaadi ho jaane de. Tere baapu se kehke tujhe paas waale gaav ke Bhongiii Baba ke paas le jaoongi. Baaba apni jhaad phook se sab theekh kar denge..she leaves quickly locking her son in the room.

**raadheMohan:**Maiyaaaa…meri baat toh sunoh...maiyyaaaa…

They try many things to get him cured. They think he has some disease or someone has done some black magic. Everything fails.

**Chaudhry wife (scared):** Bitwaa ke baapu..mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai. gaav me sab yehi baat kar rahe hai. kahin baahar jaana mushkil ho gaya hai. kuch kijiye aap..

**Chaudhry (thinking):** ab ek hi raasta hai. iska byaah kar dete hai..sab ka mooh bhi bandh ho jaayega. Shayad ek ladki ke saath sambandh baanane se mohan theekh ho jaaye..

**Chaudhry wife:** haan yehi sahi hai..aap ekdum theekh bol rahe hai.

They arrange for his wedding to a girl from the neighbouring village. Everything is set and both families begin wedding preparations.

**Chaudhry wife:** tera byaah hone jaa raha hai Mohan. Abhi tujhe baapu ke saath khet me kaam karna chahiye. Teri gharwaali aa jaayegi. Kal ko tere bache honge. Sab theekh ho jaayega.

**Raadhemohan: ** Byaah? Kaahe maiyya? Abhi hum chote hai. humse bade 2 bhaiyya toh hai. unka kyun byaah nahi kar rahe aap?

**Chaudhry wife:** hey Sitala Maata. Pata nahi kiss janam ke paap ka badla le rahi ho aap. Dekhhh..tera byaah hone jaa raha hai. ab toh kuch mardo waali harkat kar. Jaa tere bhaaiyon ke paas jaa. Ab wohi tujhe sab samjhaa sakte hai.

His brothers explain everything related to a man's body to him.

**raadheMohan:** cheeeee..he shuts his ears. Sunke hi galat lag raha hai… jaayiye yahan se..

**elder brother:** pehli baar sabko aisa hi lagta hai. tera byaah ho jaane de, phir sab acha lagegaa..

He tries to not get married but the family forces him to get married.

**_Purvi is related to Laxmi. How? Will she tell Dushyant to protect Purvi?_**

**_Apologies, I am extremely late this time._**

**_Dear guest:_**_Yes I am a housewife but that doesn't mean we sit free. I am offended with this comment. I donot wish to argue with you further, just wish that you respect everyone and not judge/pass baseless comments._


	10. Chapter 10

Radhe is married against his wishes. It's his wedding night. He is pushed into the room by his friends and relatives. He is sulking and sees a young girl sitting on the bed wearing bridal dress and ghoonghat. He takes the pillow from the side and a blanket and sleeps on the floor.

**Wife:** suniye..aap neeche jameen pe kaahe so rahe hain? Aap upar aa jayiye, main neeche so jaati hoon

**Radhemohan:** koi zaroorat nahi. Mujhse baat karne ki bhi koi zaroorat nahi.

**Wife (scared):** humse koi galti ho gayi kaa? Hamare Maa baapu se koi galti ho gayi kaa? Shaadi me kuch kami reh gayi kaa?

**Radhemohan (guilty):** nahi..koi kami nahi hai..

**Wife:** toh phir? Kya..kya hum khoobsurat nahi hai? aapko…she hesitates…aapko koi aur pasand hai kaa?

**Radhemohan:** Nahi..hume koi aur pasand nahi..koi nahi..raat bahut ho gayi hai. so jaoo.

He tries to sleep, but cannot. His wife meanwhile lies down at a distance from him.

**Next day morning**

**Raadhe mother:** aa gayi hamari bahu..kal raat sab theekh raha? She asks scaredly.

**Wife (lying): **Ji..ji Maaji..

**Raadhe mother (happy):** Sitala Maata ki kripa hai. hamari sun li. Ab bahut jald hume hamare pota/poti ka mooh dikha de..

Radhe Mohan hears all this and feels angry at himself.

**Flashback over**

**Present day**

MAAR DAALA…HUMNE USSE MAAR DAAAALAAA…WOH MUJHE MAAR DEGA..MAAR DEGAAAA..

Dushyant rushes to Purvi, hearing her screams.

**Dushyant:**Purvi…Purvii….koi nahi maarega tumhe..kuch nahi hoga..meri baat sunoh.

**Purvi (scared):** Chodd doo hame..mujhe yahan nahi rehnaa..who maar dega mujhe..use Pehle main marna chahti hoon..she runs blindly to the kitchen throwing utensils on the floor. She gets a knife and raises it to slash her wrists.

**Dushyant (loudly):** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..paagal ho gayi ho kya? He snatches the knife away.

**Purvi (sobbing):** maine maar diya..maar diya usse..kisiki jaan le li maine..

Dushyant hugs her tight, holding her to himself in an effort to calm her down.

**Dushyant:** Nisaar bhai jaise logon ke marne se duniya me acha hi hoga. Tum nahi jaanti who bahut bada gunda hai. naa jaane kitne logon ko maara hai, kitne bacho ko anaath kiya hai, kitne ladkiyon ka faayda uthaaya hai aur agar woh zinda hota toh naa jaane aur kitni zindagiyan barbaad karta. Tumne koi galat kaam nahi kiya. Tumne apni jaan bachaane ke liye yeh sab kiya

**Purvi (sobbing):** apni jaan nahi..aap..aapki jaan…

Dushyant separates her from the hug.

**Dushyant:** meri jaan?

**Purvi (wiping tears):** main darr gayi…woh bandook..aapki taraf tha..mujhe laga woh aapko maar dega. Toh isliye..she sobs again

**Laxmi (coming in the room):** isliye tune mere bête ki jaan bachaayi. Tera ehsaan zindagi bhar nahi bhoolegi main.

**Dushyant:** Amma..kahan gayi thi tu subah subah?

**Laxmi (getting sacred threads):** Maata ke darshan karne gayi thi. yeh le Maata ka dhaaga. Tum dono ko har buri najar se bachayega. Tum dono ki rakshaa karega. Ehh Purvaiyya…jaa mooh haath dho le. Main chai banaati hai..

Purvi moves to the bathroom

**Dushyant:** Amma tu Maata ke mandir gayi thi?

**Laxmi (making tea):** haan..tu jaanta hai meri zindagi ka har faisla Maata hi leti hai. toh aaj unse baat karne gayi thi..

**Dushyant:** kiss baat ka faisla?

**Laxmi (putting teeka on Dushyant forehead):** Purvaiyya ki raksha ka..

**Dushyant (eyes wide):** Kya kaha Amma?

**Laxmi:** tu bachayega usse. Yahan se le jaayega..bol..karega naa? Sonabai ke liye kaam karega naa?

**Dushyant (confused): ** Amma..lekin..Babaa ko kiya waada?

**Laxmi:** woh tere baba aur mere beech ki baat hai. upar jaake hisaab kar loongi. She laughs a little. Dushyant continues to stare at her. Bol naa Dushyant..karega na rakhwaali uski?

**Dushyant (holding her hands):** haan Amma..apne jaan pe khelke karoonga..main Sonabai se milke aata hoon..he wears his shirt and goes to inform Sonabai about his decision.

**Sonabai room**

Sonabai is sleeping. Her assistant wakes her up.

**Ruksana:** Baai..Sonabaii..woh Dushyant aaya hai..

**Sonabai (rubbing her eyes): ** Kaun Dushyant?

**Ruksana:** arre shailu bhau ka beta..Dinyaaa

**Sonabai (jumping up):**Kya? Dinyaa..arre bhej bhej..andar bhej..

Dushyant walks inside.

**Sonabai:** aa gaya tu Dinyaa..waade ka pakka hai re..raat bhar ka time diya tha..subah aa bhi gaya..

**Dushyant:** haan..

**Sonabai:** toh kya faisla hai tera? Karega naa kaam apun ka?

**Dushyant (hesitating):** haa..haan..main karoonga..

**Sonabai:** arre waah..chiknaa hai re tu..she pinches his cheek...she calls out her man...Abdul..Mallik ko bhej

Mallik, Sonabai's gunda arrives.

**Sonabai:** yeh Dinyaa hai. isse apna kaam samjha. Yeh mera sabse keemti maal sambhalnewaala hai. toh sab samjhaa isko. Aur haan..isko ghoda chalana bhi sikhaa..daring baaj hai ladka..she smiles.

**Purvi and Sonabai**

**Sonabai:** ehh champakali..kya aisa sadeli mooh bana ke rakhi hai. thoda mood bana.

**Purvi:** nahi..main theekh hoon..

**Ruksana:** kal raat ke baad ekdum dar gayi hai. main kya bolti hoon. isko thoda ghuma ke laoon kya? Mood badal jaayega.

**Sonabai:** hmmm..baat toh barabar hai teri..jaa tayyar ho jaa..ek kaam kar apne dukaan me bhi le jaa. Thode chote chote kapde kharid iske liye.

**Purvi (scared):** mera sar..sar dard kar raha hai..mujhe nahi jaana hai…

**Sonabai:** chuppp..tu yeh tera naseeb samajh. Kal ke baad bahar jane de rahi hai main..warna haath per baandh ke andar rakh deti…ab jaa..tayyar ho jaa. She yells.

Purvi gets ready as instructed. She walks out of her room to stares from men around. she tugs her duppata around.

**Sonabai:** aa gayi..aaye haaye..kya maal lag rahi hai tu..she takes out a wad of notes and gives to Ruksana…achi shopping kara iski..desi se ekdum item lagni chahiye.

**Ruksana:** arre baai..Baabya kahan hai?

**Sonabai (making face and spitting at side):** kis panavti (bad luck) ka naaam liya..pada hoga kidhar…aaj se naya bodyguard hai..Dinyaaaa..

She calls out to Dushyant. Purvi is surprised to hear his name. He walks in the room.

**Dushyant:** aapne bulaya baai?

**Sonabai:** haan..yeh ladki log ko thoda shopping karne ka hai..jaa inke saath..mere maal par nazar rakh. Kahin bhaag naa jaye yaa koi lukhaa (rascal) udaa na le jaaye..aaj se Dinya tera bodyguard. Har waqt tere saath rahega..jaa sambhaal mere maal ko..

Dushyant walks out with the two girls. Purvi and Ruksana sit inside a car. She looks scared and holds the handle tightly.

**Dushyant:** aaram se baitho Purvi. Main tumhare saath hoon..he smiles.

Purvi looks at him. He gives a small smile. The car moves out of the brothel. Laxmi watches it from her house.

**Laxmi (mind):** Hey sitala Raksha karna... mere bête ki aur meri 'beti' ki bhi.

**Apologies! Apologies! 1000's of sorrrys...**

**I was crazy busy the last few weeks. Finally I got to write this chapter. This is sure a short chapter but the story will move ahead. Thank you for your patience. Hope you guys are doing well.**

**Dear guest - ** I get you are upset. apologies. I hope you are glad now.

**Dear Zeenath and Mansi - ** Thank you for checking on me and wishing me Happy Holi. I hope you are doing well and had a wonderful time in festival.


	11. Chapter 11

I am abandoning this story as seriously I have lost track of this. I tried a couple of times, but am unable to write.

I know I will be trolled, called names, shamed and abused. except for a few genuine readers, I know the rest are just haters and abusers. so you guys do what you want.

don't expect much in reply from me.

for the last time, stop blaming me for 'Believer Miss''s silence. I did not ask anyone to stop writing.

dear guest (who said I was harsh or her and I have also got inspired by movie and books) - Yes, its true I got inspired by novels and movies, but I have mentioned the source upfront. also, there is a big fat line between getting 'inspired' and 'copying'. She was certainly not inspired. She copied those chapters word by word. I suggest you read first and then comment.

I am being rude, but please do read the review section of this story. Those shameless idiots deserve only this much time and respect from me.

So much for the other writers on this site, who will fight for the rights and respect of fictional CID characters but not utter anything for real humans, fellow writers and 'females' who get abused on fanfiction.


End file.
